SHARINGAN
by Namikaze Asyifa
Summary: Klan Uchiha memiliki darah iblis yang menyebabkan mereka memiliki kemampuan khusus yang tidak dimiliki manusia lain. Aturan menyebutkan bahwa setiap keturunan Klan ini harus menandai gadis pada umur 19 tahun atau dia akan mati. Lalu siapakah yang akan ditandai oleh si playboy Uchiha Sasuke? FEM!Naru..
1. Chapter 1

**SHARINGAN**

**Anime / Manga : Naruto**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto-**_**san**_

**Sharingan **** Namikaze Asyifa**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Supranatural (maybe) and Hurt/comfort**

**Warning : berupa cerita gaje, alur kecepeten, typo(s), **

**OOC(maybe), semi canon, fem!Naru, etc…**

**Summary :**

**Sasuke Uchiha, seorang playboy terkenal yang**

**berasal dari keluarga yang masih memiliki hubungan dengan **

**makhluk yang bernama iblis dan memiliki kemampuan tersembunyi.**

**Uzumaki Naruto seorang gadis biasa yang mencintai **

**seorang playboy macam Sasuke. Hingga pada akhirnya,**

**Sasuke menandai Naruto dan memberikan kehidupan**

**baru dalam tubuh Naruto. Naruto yang merasa di-**

**permainkan oleh Sasuke memilih untuk menghilang dari**

**kehidupan lamanya.**

**/DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ\**

Di suatu ruangan di sekolah ternama ini yaitu Tokyo International High School atau sering di singkat dengan TIHS ini terlihat seorang gadis yang bisa di katakan cupu oleh kawan kawannya-jika mereka masih layak di panggil kawan-yang tengah melihat ke luar jendela, pandangannya tepat jatuh di pemandangan yang sangat biasa yaitu seorang pangeran sekolah yang sedang bercumbu dengan salah satu _fansgirls_-nya. Pemandanngan yang sangat biasa bukan bagi seluruh warga TIHS? Ayolah ... di TIHS ini siapa sihh yang tidak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pemuda yang ketampanannya melebihi rata-rata, pemuda keturunan dari keluarga yang sangat berpengaruh pada kemajuan Kota Tokyo. Pemuda yang selalu mempermainkan hati wanita. Pemuda angkuh yang selalu ingin mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Hampir sebagian besar warga KHS terutama kaum hawa tergila-gila pada ketampanan Uchiha bungsu yang satu ini. Tapi lain dengan Naruto –gadis cupu tersebut-, ia sangat mencintai Uchiha satu ini. Sekali lagi MENCINTAI bukan TERGILA-GILA pada Sasuke. Ia mencintai Sasuke karena ia adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ia mencintainya bukan karena harta atau karena ketampanan belaka. Naruto sangat mencintai Sasuke. Cinta yang sangat tulus dari lubuk hati terdalamnya.

Perempuan yang baru saja bercumbu dengan Sasuke memiliki rambut panjang berwarna merah dan memakai kacamata bernama Uzumaki Karin. Perempuan itu sedang tiduran berbantalkan paha Sasuke yang juga sedang berbaring dengan kedua tangan untuk menyangga kepalanya dan sambil memejamkan mata. Sampai akhirnya, Sasuke membuka matanya menampilkan iris onyx tajamnya yang langsung bertatap dengan iris saphire cerah yang sejak tadi memperhatikan kegiatan dua insan yang baru saja menikmati keindahan surga dunia.

Uchiha Sasuke bertatap langsung dengan Uzumaki Naruto yang berada di lantai dua sekolahnya. Namun Naruto langsung memutuskan kontak itu karena tak ingin mendapat masalah dengan Sasuke karena berani menatap matanya secara langsung. Yaa... walau kacamata yang digunakannya sekarang menjadi penghalang transparan untuknya. Namun tetap saja ia bisa melihat dengan jelas mata dari orang yang berjulukkan Pangeran Es di sekolahnya.

Dan tanpa Naruto sadari, setelah pemutusan kontak mata tersebut Sasuke menampilkan seringai mengerikannya. 'Uzumaki Naruto, setelah ini adalah giliranmu," batinnya. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Sasuke segera bangkit dan meninggalkan Karin yang terus memanggilnya.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ kau mau kemana ?" tanya Karin manja sambil berusaha menyamakan langkah Sasuke.

"Kita putus," kata Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Karin.

Langkah Karin terhenti, ia begitu tertohok atas pemutusan sepihak ini. Tenggorokannya tercekat, ia tahu bahwa saat-saat seperti ini pasti terjadi, tetapi ia tak menyangka akan terjadi secepat ini. "Ta-tapi ki-kita ba-ru berhu-bung-an du-a har-i," ucap Karin terbata. Ia berusaha untuk menahan air matanya yang hampir jatuh walaupun itu sia-sia.

Sasuke acuh- tak acuh dengan ucapan Karin, ia sudah bosan dengan kehidupannya yang monoton. Ditambah dengan teriakkan-teriakkan yang memekakkan telinganya. Sungguh ia merasa bosan, tapi mungkin sebentar lagi kehidupannya yang monoton akan sedikit tertantang dengan adanya gadis cupu yang menyimpan perasaan padanya saat ini. Dan untuk kedua kalinya ia menyeringai atas pemikirannya. 'Kurasa kali ini pilihanku tepat.'

.

..

"Sasuke," panggil seorang pria yang begitu mirip dengan Sasuke hanya saja ia memiliki rambut raven yang panjang dan diikat rendah dan memiliki ehemkeriputehem di bawah matanya. Pemuda ini adalah kakak Sasuke a.k.a Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibaca menatap sang kakak yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya. "Hn," jawabnya ambigu.

"Apa kau sudah memilih gadis mana yang akan kau tandai?" tanya Itachi.

"Hn. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jangan bilang kau belum menan-"

"Belum," kata Sasuke memotong perkataan Itachi.

"Astaga... kau sudah sering melakukan _itu_ tapi kau malah belum menandai mereka satu pun?" ucap Itachi tak percaya atas perilaku adik satu-satunya itu.

"Cih... urus saja urusanmu baka Aniki."

"Aku kakakmu. Aku juga yang menjamin keselamatanmu." Lama-lama berdebat dengan adiknya ini membuatnya harus sering bersabar. Sungguh ia tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran sang adik. "Dua hari lagi umurmu 19 tahun, kau harus segera menandai seorang gadis. Kau tahu aturannya kan?" Itachi menghela nafas lelah melihat respon sang adik yang cuek itu. "Jika kau belum menandai satupun gadis, maka kau akan-"

"Mati." Sasuke menatap tajam Itachi. "Aniki sudah mengingatkanku berkali-kali. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Jadi jangan ikut campur urusanku." Sasuke meletak-err... membanting buku yang dibacanya. Tak memperdulikan jika ucapannya menyakiti hati sang kakak.

Lagi-lagi Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas atas kelakukan Uchiha termuda itu. "Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu Sasuke."

TBC/END

Haii... minnaa...

Perkenalkan saya Syifa, dan ini adalah fic pertama saya. Maaf kalau jelek, berantakan, alur yang pasaran, mudah ketebak, mengecewakan dan hal-hal yang kurang lainnya.

Saya disini juga masih belajar, maklum masih newbie. Hehehe...

Kritik dan saran sangat di perlukan untuk membangun fic ini aga lebih baik lagi. #readers : ngomong aja minta ripiu

Baiklah... review pleasee...


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto ****:**** Masashi Kishimoto-**_**san**_

**SHARINGAN ****:**** Namikaze Asyifa**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Supranatural (maybe) and Hurt/comfort**

**Warning : berupa cerita gaje, alur kecepeten, typo(s),**

**OOC(maybe), semi canon, fem!Naru, etc…**

**Summary :**

**Sasuke Uchiha, seorang playboy terkenal yang berasal dari keluarga yang masih memiliki hubungan dengan makhluk yang bernama iblis dan memiliki kemampuan tersembunyi. Uzumaki Naruto seorang gadis biasa yang mencintai seorang playboy macam Sasuke. Hingga pada akhirnya, Sasuke menandai Naruto dan memberikan kehidupan baru dalam tubuh Naruto. Naruto yang merasa di permainkan oleh Sasuke memilih untuk menghilang dari kehidupan lamanya.**

**o****/****o****DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****o****\****o**

"Baiklah, untuk mengakhiri pertemuan hari ini _sensei_ akan membentuk kelompok yang terdiri dari dua orang, satu perempuan dan satunya lagi laki-laki. Dan tugasnya adalah membuat artikel tentang reproduksi ular." Kata sang guru yang dikenal dengan rasa cintanya terhadap ular sehingga sebagian besar materi yang disampaikannya selalu berkaitan dengan hewan yang satu ini. Dan guru dengan kecintannya akan ular ini bernama Orochimaru.

Tugas yang diberikan dari guru ehemanehehem mereka disambut dengan keluhan yang berkepanjangan. Bahkan sampai menuai protes yang tak kunjung mereda. Dan keluh kesah itu seperti…

"Ahhh….. _sensei_. Kenapa harus ular sih, kenapa bukan anjing saja," protes pemuda jabrik dengan tatto segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya a.k.a Inuzuka Kiba.

"Hu-h! padahal aku phobia ular," keluh seorang wanita dengan surai _bubblegum-_nya a.k.a Haruno Sakura.

"Crash.. crash.. crash.. enakkan makan kripik daripada mengamati hewan bersisik itu," sambung pemuda berbadan besar kalau tidak ingin dikatakan gemuk, Akimichi Chouji.

"Yah…. kalian benar, mengapa tidak disuruh mengoleksi gaun yang _limited edition_," sekarang giliran Yamanaka Ino yang mengutarakan keluhannya.

Orochimaru mengerutkan alisnya marah karena sebagian besar murid di kelas ini protes. Mungkin murid-murid di kelas itu tidak atau belum mengetahui kalau Orochimaru paling benci jika diprotes. "SEMUANYA DIAM," bentak Orochimaru. Sesuai dugaannya, semua murid di hadapannya langsung bungkam. "_Sensei_ akan membagikan gulungan kertas yang berisi nomor. Dan kelompok kalian adalah yang memiliki nomor sama dengan yang di terima oleh kalian masing-masing. Dan….. ahh satu lagi kelompok ini tidak bisa di rubah lagi. Mengerti?!"

"Mengerti, _sensei_." Jawab mereka ogah-ogahan namun serempak karena tidak ingin mendapatkan detensi istimewa dari sang guru _killer_ tersebut. Orochimaru mulai membagikan gulungan kertas yang di maksudnya kepada anak didiknya satu per satu. Semua murid di kelas itu telah menerima gulungan kertas tersebut termasuk Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sasuke memandang kertas tersebut dengan datar, kemudian ia juga memandang kertas yang di dapat oleh Naruto. Beberapa detik kemudian sebuah seringai terpampang di wajah porselennya. 'Kena kau.'

"Sekarang buka gulungan kertas itu," perintah Orochimaru. Naruto mulai membuka kertas tersebut dan… dengan manisnya di kertas tersebut terpampang nomor yang menurutnya sangat…. sangat….. mencurigakan? Entahlah ia sendiri pun tidak tahu alasan apa yang mendasari kalau nomor yang tertera dalam gulungan kertas tersebut sangat… mencurigakan. Selain itu, ia juga merasakan hal yang kurang baik dengan nomor tersebut. Namun pemikirannya terhenti karena teriakan sang guru.

"Kelompok dengan nomor 23?" Tanya Orochimaru.

Dengan ragu-ragu akhirnya Naruto mengangkat tangannya mencoba menyingkirkan pikiran buruk yang mulai nangkring di otaknya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, hal yang sangat mengejutkan kaum Hawa terjadi. Bagaimana tidak mengejutkan jika sang Pangeran Es juga ikut mengangkat tangannya, sekali lagi sang PANGERAN ES ikut mengangkat tangannya dan itu berarti…

"Kelompok 23 adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto,"

"Kyaaaaa… T-tidak mungkiiinnn….." teriakan masal para penggemar Sasuke pun tak bisa dihindari lagi bahkan Orochimaru yang dikenal sebagai guru _killer,_ tidak bisa menghentikan teriakan frustasi para _fansgirl_ Sasuke.

Bukan hanya para SFC (Sasuke Fans Club) saja yang terkejut, Naruto pun juga terkejut. Ini sungguh di luar perkiraannya, ia tak menyangka akan satu kelompok dengan orang yang dicintainya. Dan ini membuatnya gugup, malu, dan juga….. takut? Ya, ia merasa takut, apalagi setelah tahu siapa yang menjadi teman kelompoknya dan ini membuatnya semakin merasakan firasat buruk.

'Sebentar lagi…. hanya butuh beberapa jam lagi. Dan kau menjadi milikku sepenuhnya. Hanya beberapa jam lagi.'

.

..

Saat jam istirahat, Naruto mendekati si bungsu Uchiha yang kebetulan sedang berada di kelas sambil bermain dengan smartphone-nya. Sebenarnya, ia merasa aneh, karena biasanya jika saat jam istirahat, Sasuke pasti sedang _bermain_ dengan pacarnya atau paling tidak pergi ke tempat dimana tidak ada satu pun manusia yang bisa mengganggunya seperti di atap sekolah dan di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Uhm… Uchiha-_san_," panggil Naruto hati-hati. Sasuke memandang mata jernih Naruto di balik kacamata yang dikenakan oleh Naruto yang cukup tebal. Merasa yakin jika Sasuke mendengarnya ia pun mengutarakan niatnya mendekati Sasuke. "Aku ingin membicarakan tentang tugas dari Orochimaru-_sensei_," kata Naruto sambil menunduk.

"Hn. Datang saja ke rumahku sepulang sekolah," kata si raven.

"Baiklahh…" Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan smartphone terbarunya. Ia berniat mengunjungi perpustakaan guna mencari bahan-bahan materi untuk artikelnya dengan Sasuke. '_Kami-sama_…. semoga semuanya baik-baik saja,' doanya dalam hati.

.

..

Langit telah berwarna merah jingga. Matahari pun mulai pergi untuk menyinari bagian lain dari bumi ini. Sebagian besar warga Kota Tokyo telah kembali ke kediamannya setelah seharian berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Namun tidak dengan 3 orang wanita yang sedang mengerumuni seorang gadis cupu di koridor TIHS. Karin dan kedua anak buahnya yaitu Tayuya dan Kaguya, mereka sedang mengintograsi Naruto karena mereka atau lebih tepatnya Karin tidak terima kalau Sasuke satu kelompok dengan Naruto. Atau mungkin Karin tidak terima dengan pemutusan sepihak yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke sehingga ia melampiaskannya kepada Naruto. Entahlah siapa yang tahu.

"Heh jelek, sebaiknya kau jangan merayu Sasuke-_kun_, dia itu milikku dan selamanya akan menjadi milikku." teriak Karin.

Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia takut memandang mata Karin karena ia yakin itu pasti akan membuat masalah akan semakin besar.

"Jawab pertanyaannya manusia rendahan," Tayuya menjambak rambut Naruto yang di kepang sehingga membuat Naruto mendongak menatap Karin dengan sendu.

"Ba-baiklah," jawab Naruto dengan menahan denyutan di kepalanya karena tarikan Tayuya cukup keras.

"Bagus, dan lagi setelah tugas dari Orochimaru-_sensei_ kau harus menjauhi Sasuke-_kun_, mengerti."

"…." Naruto bungkam ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Akal sehatnya menyuruhnya untuk tdak berurusan dengan manusia bernama Uchiha Sasuke, tapi hatinya berpikir lain.

"Karin bilang apa kau mengerti?" bentak Kaguya sedangkan Tayuya menambah kekuatan tarikannya di rambut pirang Naruto.

"Me-mengerti… Karin-_san_." Tayuya mendorong tubuh Naruto yang menyebabkan kening Naruto terbentur tembok yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Merasa urusannya telah selesai, Karin dan teman-temannya meninggalkan Naruto dengan kondisi yang cukup memprihatinkan.

Setelah Karin dan kedua temannya pergi, Naruto teringat akan janjinya tadi siang dengan Sasuke. "Ahh… aku harus ke Mansion Uchiha. Semoga Sasuke tidak marah," dengan mengacuhkan luka di keningnya, Naruto berlari keluar dari area sekolah menuju kediaman Uchiha tak peduli jika rambutnya masih berantakan akibat dari jambakan tadi.

.

..

"Ting… tong…" bel di kediaman Uchiha berbunyi, Itachi yang sedang bersantai di ruang tamu langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk menemui tamu yang datang di sore hari. Pintu mewah tersebut terbuka menampilkan gadis cupu dengan rambut yang acak-acakan dan juga luka di keningnya.

Itachi menaikkan satu alisnya karena merasa tidak kenal dengan gadis cupu di depannya. "Mencari siapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Eto… eto… apa Sasuke-_san_ ada di rumah Uchiha-_san_?" tanya Naruto sopan.

"Oh… kau mencari otouto. Sebaiknya kau masuk terlebih dahulu biar ku panggilkan Sasuke." Naruto mengikuti langkah Itachi memasuki Mansion Uchiha yang memiliki gaya arsitektur yang megah dan terkesan mewah. Bahkan Naruto kagum dengan penataan ruangan tempatnya berada, sungguh ciri khas orang berpunya. "Jadi siapa namamu?" tanya Itachi.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uchiha Itachi, panggil saja Itachi." Itachi memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Baiklah Itachi-_san_."

'Sepertinya gadis ini,' batin Itachi. "Nah, Naruto kau tunggu disini, biar ku panggilkan otouto." Itachi meninggalkan Naruto di ruang tamu. Sesampainya di kamar si bungsu, Itachi menghela nafas melihat kebiasaan adiknya yang tak pernah berubah.

"Otouto," panggil Itachi.

"Hn."

"Ada orang yang ingin menemuimu."

"Hn. Siapa?"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke menatap mata Itachi. Dan detik berikutnya ia sudah melangkah menuju lantai bawah. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena pertanyaan sang kakak.

"Apa gadis itu yang akan kau tandai…. Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Itachi tetap bergeming di tempatnya berdiri, sekilas bisa dillihat keterjutan di matanya walau beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya kembali datar. "Aku rasa dia baik untukmu Sasuke, dan aku harap kau tidak mempermainkannya."

Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun lagi, ia kembali berjalan ke ruang tamu menemui gadis yang akan di tandainya. Langkah Sasuke terhenti di tangga ke lima saat ia melihat penampilan lain dari Naruto. Naruto menggerai rambutnya dan melepaskan kacamatanya. Dan tanpa disadari oleh Naruto, Sasuke sudah berada tepat di hadapannya dan mencengkram kedua tangan Naruto.

Naruto kaget dengan kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, belum lagi kedua tangannya yang dicengkram kuat oleh Sasuke. "Sasuke-_san_, lepaskan tanganku kau menyakitiku," rintih Naruto.

Dengan mengindahkan rintihan Naruto, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto dan menjilat darah yang keluar dari luka di keningnya. Perlahan-lahan mata Sasuke berubah dari onyx hitam menjadi merah darah dengan tiga koma aneh yang mengelilinginya.

Secara tidak sengaja Naruto menatap langsung mata merah Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Di ambang kesadarannya yang masih tersisa, ia masih bisa mendengar Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang baru pertama kali didengarnya.

"Sharingan."

.

.

TBC

A/N :

Yosh… akhirnya chapter dua selesai juga. Maaf kalau ceritanya tambah gaje dan lainnya. Dan maaf kalau karakter Orochimaru sedikit aneh, jujur Syifa agak bingung mau ngebuat karakter Orochimaru itu seperti apa dan jadilah seperti itu. Dan sepertinya chap ini agak mengecewakan, maaf kalau chap ini kurang memuaskan.

Ohh…. Iya satu lagi, up date chap 3 nya mungkin agak lama. Karena bentar lagi syifa ngadepin UTS jadi mungkin up date lama. Gomen. Dan terakhir mohon do'anya yaa…. biar Syifa bisa ngadepin UTS itu

Waktunya balas review :

**Winter sakura** : wahh.. berarti selera kita sama^ Syifa juga suka Naru menderita terlebih dahulu tapi tetep berakhir dengan Happy Ending donkk kan kasian Naru. Arigatou dah baca

**Onyxsapphiretomatjeruk** : ini dah Syifa panjangin^^ Arigatou dah ninggalin jejak

**Tico Michaelis** : Syifa juga sebenarnya gak tega kalau Naru di permainkan tapi apa boleh buat jalan ceritanya juga seperti itu. Arigatou dah mau baca fic gaje ini

**Horizon** : tunggu aja di chap depan akan terjawab. Arigatou dah mau baca

**Marcha** : (#author_cengok_di_tempat) sepertinya hal itu belum terjadi di chap ini… tapi kayaknya ada di chap, tunggu saja. Dan,,,. Arigatou udah mau baca dan me-review fic gaje ini

**Fuyuto Yuuki **: oke ini dah lanjut. Arigatou udah mau baca

: ini dah lanjut. Arigatou dah mau baca

**Zemmil janatul annisa** : ini udah panjang kan?.. Arigatou dah mau baca

**Hyull **: sabar… sabar… sabar… kalau cepet cepet fic nya jadi berantakan apalagi sama author newbie macam saya. Tapi ini dah lanjut kok.. Arigatou dah mau baca fic ini

**kaname **: ini sudah lanjut.. Arigatou dah mau baca

**Arum Junnie** : makasih (#Syifa_melayang_layang_di_luar_angkasa). Ini dah lanjut…. Arigatou dah mau baca

**Gray Areader** : hmm… mungkin karena tampangnya atau mungkin karena terinspirasi dari NS Movie 9 "Road to Ninja" ahh.. entahlah Syifa sendiri juga tidak tahu #dihajar readers .. Arigatou dah mau baca dan Salam kenal senpai

Oke itu balasan review nya….

Dan jangan lupa untuk REVIEW lagiii….,,!#&


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto ****:**** Masashi Kishimoto-**_**san**_

**SHARINGAN ****:**** Namikaze Asyifa**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru**

**Rating : T+**

**Genre : Supranatural (maybe) and Hurt/comfort**

**Warning : berupa cerita gaje, alur kecepeten, typo(s),**

**OOC(maybe), semi canon, fem!Naru, etc…**

**Summary :**

**Sasuke Uchiha, seorang playboy terkenal yang berasal dari keluarga yang masih memiliki hubungan dengan makhluk yang bernama iblis dan memiliki kemampuan tersembunyi. Uzumaki Naruto seorang gadis biasa yang mencintai seorang playboy macam Sasuke. Hingga pada akhirnya, Sasuke menandai Naruto dan memberikan kehidupan baru dalam tubuh Naruto. Naruto yang merasa di permainkan oleh Sasuke memilih untuk menghilang dari kehidupan lamanya.**

**.**

**.**

**o****/****o****DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****o****\****o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Engghh"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia mencoba untuk membiasakan matanya dengan kondisi disekitarnya yang minim pencahayaan. Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul sepenuhnya, Naruto baru sadar jika sekarang ia berada tepat di tengah-tengah puluhan lilin yang berbentuk lingkaran. Dan berada di sebuah ruangan luas yang sangat gelap, bahkan Naruto tak bisa menemukan ujung dari ruangan ini. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga tak menemukan pintu atau apapun itu.

Dan sekarang, Naruto sadar bahwa ruangan yang di tempatinya ini benar benar ruangan yang sangat tertutup.

"Aku …..dimana?"

Naruto mencoba untuk mendudukkan dirinya, tetapi apa yang terjadi pada dirinya membuat ia terkejut. Tubuhnya, tidak bisa , ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Lemas atau kaku? Naruto tetap tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya, yang ia tahu bahwa tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan. Hanya kepalanya saja yang bisa di gerakkan. Sedangkan gerakan kepala sangat terbatas, hanya bisa menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Aku …..kenapa?"

Ia ingat, sore itu ia pergi ke kediaman Uchiha, bertemu Uchiha Itachi, bertatap muka dengan Sasuke, menatap mata merah dengan tiga koma yang berputar milik Sasuke, dan berakhir di ruangan yang menurutnya menyeramkan.

"Sasuke," desis Naruto begitu mengetahui dalang dari semua yang terjadi padanya. Walau tidak begitu yakin bahwa Sasuke adalah pelakunya, tetapi ia juga pernah mendengar rumor tentang Klan Uchiha yang memiliki darah iblis. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Uchiha yang terakhir di temuinya sore itu adalah Sasuke.

Tap…tap…tap… suara langkah seseorang menyadarkan Naruto, bahwa ia tidak sendirian di ruangan gelap yang hanya di sinari oleh puluhan lilin.

"Kau sudah sadar,… dobe," suara baritone yang cukup di kenalinya menyeruak masuk ke pendengaran Naruto dengan sangat jelas karena keadaan ruangan itu yang sunyi memungkinkan Naruto untuk mendengar suara sekecil apapun frekuensinya.

"Sasuke," desis Naruto. Tak perlu lagi menggunakan embel-embel '_san'_ untuk menyebutkan nama Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tubuhku?" tanya Naruto tajam. Naruto berusaha untuk tidak terlihat ketakutan. Ia memang mencintai Sasuke, tapi bukan berarti dia akan menyerahkan segalanya untuka Sasuke. Karena Uzumaki Naruto tidak sama dengan para pemuas hasrat Sasuke. Mereka beda dan tidak sama.

"Aku? Aku tidak melakukan apapun pada tubuhmu dobe, setidaknya sekarang aku belum 'menyentuhmu', tapi nanti…," jawab Sasuke yang masih berdiri di luar wilayah lilin yang berbentuk lingkaran tersebut.

Jika di ruangan tersebut memiliki cahaya yang lumayan terang, bisa dipastikan bahwa Naruto akan melihat seringai menyebalkan terpampang dengan jelas di wajah porselen milik bungsu Uchiha tersebut ketika mengatakan hal sememalukan tadi.

"Apa maksudmu?" nafas Naruto memburu menahan amarah, walaupun ia cupu, ia masih manusia yang memiliki perasaan marah. "Sore itu …..matamu …merah," Naruto menatap mata Sasuke yang berwarna seperti biasanya, _onyx_ hitam.

"Hn. Itu memang mataku, Sharingan."

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Itu karena aku seorang Uchiha. Uchiha memiliki kemampuan dimana manusia biasa tidak memilikinya, dobe. Dan mata merah itu salah satunya. Aku yakin kau tahu soal itu, dobe," jelas Sasuke.

"Jadi….. rumor itu benar adanya,"

"Hn."

"Aku ingat, sore itu aku menatap mata merahmu kemudian sepertinya aku pingsan. Saat terbangun aku berada di ruangan gelap dengan puluhan lilin yang mengitariku dengan tubuh yang tidak bisa digerakkan. Apa itu semua karena mata itu?"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu, bisa tolong lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku pulang. Aku ….lelah," ucap Naruto. Jujur, luka akibat pembullyan yang dilakukan Karin dan teman-temannya masih meninggalkan efek sakit pada keningnya.

"Tidak semudah itu dobe. Aku bahkan belum memulainya sama sekali," apa perasaanmu jika mangsa yang sudah kau incar sejak lama kau lepaskan begitu saja? Tidak, seorang Uchiha tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu, apalagi ini menyangkut nyawa. Tidak, terimakasih.

"Apa maumu?"

"Mauku?" Sasuke melangkah memasuki lingkaran tersebut dengan mata yang telah berubah menjadi merah, persis seperti yang Naruto lihat sore itu. "Aku akan memberimu sebuah 'tanda'. 'Tanda' yang hanya segelintir orang saja yang memilikinya atau mungkin tanda yang hanya dimiliki olehmu saja."

Sasuke berjongkok menatap mata biru Naruto dengan mata merah miliknya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Sama sekali tidak mengerti," jika kau bertanya apa Naruto takut? Jawabannya adalah iya. Firasat yang didapatnya sejak di sekolah semakin menguat. Apalagi ketika ia menatap mata merah yang menyorotnya tajam.

"Kami, anggota Klan Uchiha adalah satu satunya klan yang memiliki darah iblis yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Karena dulu, salah satu leluhur kami menikah dengan seorang iblis perempuan. Namun leluhur kami tidak tahu menahu akan hal itu. Sampai salah satu keturunannya mati tepat di umurnya yang ke-19. Dan akhirnya iblis tersebut menceritakan jati dirinya dan aturan yang mengatakan bahwa setiap keturunannya akan akan mati di umur yang ke-19 tahun."

"Tetapi, hal tersebut bisa di cegah jika, keturunan langsung dari iblis itu 'menandai' seorang gadis. Karena sebelum umur 19 tahun, anggota klan Uchiha yang memiliki darah iblis akan mengalami perubahan pada matanya. Dia harus menandai seorang gadis untuk menyalurkan kekuatan lamanya pada sang gadis dan digantikan dengan kekuatan yang baru," jelas Sasuke.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, kedengarannya itu semacam… pelampiasan," mata Naruto berkaca-kaca. Ia mengerti sekarang. Mengerti mengapa ia bisa berada disini, di ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh puluhan lilin.

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau memilihku… hiks? Kenapa? Kenapa brengsek?" sia sia sudah Naruto menahan tangisnya. Sekarang ia merasa sama seperti perempuan-perempuan yang sering '_bermain'_ dengan Sasuke. Sekarang ia tahu jalan pikiran Sasuke walau tidak sepenuhnya tepat.

"Kau …berbeda dobe. Aku tak menganggapmu sama seperti perempuan jalang yang sering '_bermain' _denganku. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang kau miliki yang membuatku untuk memilihmu," Sasuke melirik arlojinya. "Waktunya tidak banyak lagi."

"Apa mak-hmmpppp," mata Naruto terbelalak lebar ketika Sasuke menciumnya dengan kasar. Sisi iblis Sasuke perlahan-lahan keluar. Mata Sasuke menjadi merah menyala masih dengan tiga koma aneh yang berputar semakin cepat.

"Ngghhh," erang Naruto tertahan. Ia semakin ketakutan. Ia takut mahkotanya akan di rebut secara paksa. Ia memang mencintai Sasuke, sangat malah tapi bukan seperti ini caranya untuk mengungkapkannya. Ini salah. Ini harus dihentikan secepatnya.

Dan benar dugaannya, tepat setelah jam berdentang sebanyak sebelas kali, Naruto telah kehilangan mahkotanya secara paksa.

"Arrgghh…. Sas-sasuke hikss..hikss... hen-hentikan ku-kumohon," rintih Naruto.

Percuma memohon pada Sasuke, karena saat ini Sasuke berbeda, ia adalah iblis. Sisi iblis dari Sasuke.

"Ber-berhenti …hiks..S-sasuke..hiks."

Puncak dari derita Naruto adalah ketika jam berdentang dua belas kali. Sasuke menggigit lehernya dan menghisap darah Naruto. Tidak hanya sampai di situ, Sasuke juga mengeluarkan benih-benihnya dalam tubuh Naruto. Astaga.. Naruto baru sadar jika ia dalam masa subur sekarang.

Tak kuat lagi akhirnya, Naruto pingsan tanpa mengetahui bahwa sebuah symbol di perpotongan lehernya telah tercipta. Sebuah lambang dengan bentuk kipas dan tiga koma hitam yang mengelilinginya. Koma yang persis seperti mata merah Sasuke sebelum mata Sasuke yang merah dengan tiga koma berubah bentuk menjadi bangun simetris yang menyerupai bunga dengan enam kelopaknya.

Sasuke menjilat tanda itu beberapa kali hingga detik berikutnya tanda tersebut memancarkan sinar merah tua mengalahkan sinar sinar yang berasal dari puluhan lilin. Sinar tersebut membungkus tubuh Naruto yang penuh dengan memar di wajahnya akibat beberapa pukulan yang di dapatnya tadi.

'Milikku. Kau adalah milikku …Uzumaki Naruto.'

.

..

Sinar matahari pagi menyeruak masuk menembus celah celah kecil yang tercipta akibat dari korden yang tidak tertutup dengan sempurna. Sang mentari mulai memberikan kehangatannya pada bumi. Sebagian besar manusia manusia penghuni bumi mulai menjalankan aktifitasnya.

Tapi tidak dengan gadis yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto, bukannya bangun, ia malah meningkatkan kadar bergelutnya dengan selimut. Ha-h! mumpung hari libur, masalah bekerja ia masuk jam 10 jadi sedikit bersantai mungkin. Sampai-

"Bangun dobe. Mau sampai kapan kau tidur?" suara baritone yang mengusik hari liburnya dan mimpi buruk baginya.

Naruto membulatkan matanya, ia sudah mengingat kejadian yang menghancurkan masa depannya. Mata birunya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Sekarang ia berada di apartemennya sendirian, tanpa seorangpun disini. Tapi suara itu, ia yakin bahwa suara itu adalah milik Sasuke. Pendengarannya masih normal ia yakin itu.

Naruto mencoba untuk duduk, tapi rasa sakit di bagian bawah langsung menyerangnya. Ia tahu penyebab rasa sakit itu. Sangat tahu.

"_Kami-sama,_ aku kotor. Kaasan, Tousan, maaf Naru tidak bisa menjaga diri. Naru sudah kotor."

.

..

Sementara itu, peyebab dari rasa sakit yang didera oleh Naruto tengah bersantai di ruangan keluarga. Ia tidak sendiri, kedua orang tuanya telah kembali dari luar negeri tadi pagi belum lagi kakaknya yang duduk di sampingnya. Sepertinya Sasuke akan mendapatkan serentetan pertanyaan dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Sasuke, kau sudah menandai seorang gadis kan?" tanya Mikoto, ibu dari Uchiha bersaudara dengan lembut.

"Hn, sudah _kaasan_," jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Apa kau yakin dengan pilihanmu, Sasuke?" tanya sang kepala keluarga Uchiha Fugaku.

"Tentu saja. Dia berbeda. Aku bisa merasakannya saat aku menatap matanya. Dia gadis yang kucari."

"Boleh _kaasan_ bertemu dengannya? _Kaasan_ penasaran seperti apa wajah calon menantuku itu?"

Itachi menghela nafas dengan sikap ibunya ini. "_Otouto_, sebaiknya kau menjaga gadismu itu sebelum dia pergi dari hidupmu," pesan Itachi tak mau nasib adik satu satunya menjadi sepertinya, kehilangan gadis yang telah di tandai akibat kesalah pahaman.

"Hn. Tidak akan ku biarkan ia pergi _Aniki_. Tidak akan pernah. Walaupun ia pergi, akan ku cari sampai ketemu."

"Bagaimana jika gadis yang telah ditandai itu menikah?" tanya Fugaku.

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan dari Uchiha senior di depannya. "itu tidak mungkin terjadi," jawabnya.

"Apa maksudmu, _otouto_?" tanya Itachi penasaran. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya juga penasaran dengan rencana Sasuke.

"Disamping menandainya dengan lambing Klan Uchiha, aku juga menambahkan symbol kutukan yang mengelilingi lambing Klan Uchiha," jawab Sasuke santai masih dengan seringai yang terpampang.

"Jangan-jangan-" sepertinya Fugaku mulai mengetahui rencana Sasuke.

"Benar. Aku menambahkan symbol kutukan, dimana jika ada laki-laki yang menyentuhnya dengan niatan buruk maka, laki-laki itu akan dibakar hidup-hidup dengan _amaterasu_."

"Astaga Sasuke…. _Kaasan_ tidak pernah berpikir kau akan bertindak sejauh itu," nada keterkejutan jelas terdengar dari ucapan Mikoto.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan hal itu, _otouto_."

Diam-diam di dalam hati Fugaku, ia membanggakan putra bungsunya.

'Karena Uchiha tidak pernah membagikan apapun yang telah menjadi miliknya.'

.

..

Tepat 10 malam, Naruto baru pulang dari tempatnya bekerja. Biasanya ia pulang jam 8 malam, tapi karena kemarin ia bolos kerja, maka Naruto harus bekerja sampai jam 10 malam. Padahal jam-jam seperti ini, biasanya Naruto sudah terlelap dengan nyamannya. Dan bergelut dengan selimut tebalnya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, ini adalah konsekuensinya jika kau membolos bekerja.

Udara malam yang dingin menerpa wajah Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa merapatkan pelukannya pada tubuhnya. Sungguh ia sedang sial sekarang, karena ia lupa membawa jaket _orange _kesayangannya.

"Seharusnya tadi aku membawa jaket," keluh Naruto.

Karena udara semakin dingin ditambah dengan Naruto yang mulai mengantuk, ia memilih melewati jalan sempit untuk kembali ke apartemennya atau bisa dibilang kasurnya yang nyaman. Naruto memang jarang melewati jalan tersebut apalagi malam hari. Biasanya ia akan melewati jalan yang di lewti banyak orang sekaligus mampir ke minimarket untuk membeli bahan bahan makanan.

Naruto tidak tahu bahwa jalan yang di lewatinya sekarang adalah tempat para penjahat-penjahat tingkat teri menjalankan aksinya. Dan Naruto akan menghadapi bahaya tersebut.

"Hei.. kau," ucap salah satu dari tiga orang yang berdiri beberapa meter dari Naruto.

"A..ada apa?" tanya Naruto takut.

"Temani kami malam ini," tiga orang tersebut mulai mendekati Naruto yang hanya diam berdiri.

"Aku tidak mau," jawab tegas Naruto. Walau dirinya telah kotor, bukan berarti ia dengan senang hati menyerahkan tubuhnya begitu saja.

"Ck. Kami tidak ingin bermain kasar padamu…. sayang," ucap salah satu dari mereka. Pria itu hampir saja mencolek dagu Naruto jika Naruto tidak menepis tangan pria itu.

"Hoho…. sepertinya kau gadis yang liar ya?"

Gadis? Naruto sendiri tak yakin bahwa ia masih gadis mengingat kejadian malam itu yang mengakibatkan bagian bawah tubuh Naruto merasa sakit. Dan bias dipastikan bahwa ia bukan lagi seorang gadis sekarang.

"Sebaiknya kalian menyingkir. Kalian mengganggu jalanku," kata Naruto dingin. Entah hilang kemana rasa takut yang menghampirinya yang ada sekarang keberanian yang muncul entah dari mana.

"Gadis yang kasar,"

"Menyingkirlah,sebelum terjadi kejadian buruk yang menimpa kalian,"

"Aku semakin ingin menyentuhmu,"

Salah satu dari mereka mencoba mencium bibir Naruto, tetapi ketika ia menyentuh tangan Naruto agar tidak berontak, tangannya terasa panas. Sehingga tanpa sadar, pria itu melepaskan cengkramannya. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai melewati ketiga pria yang hendak berbuat hal-hal senonoh padanya.

"Hei… apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" seseorang dari dua pria itu, mencengkram tangan Naruto.

Seperti yang dialami oleh pria yang satunya, tangan yang mencengkram Naruto pun ikut terbakar. Begitupun pria yang satunya lagi. Tubuh mereka terbakar oleh api hitam yang munculnya entah dari mana. Dan mereka baru sadar jika symbol dengan bentuk koma itu bersinar.

Symbol yang dianggap tatto oleh mereka memancarkan sinar yang semakin terang seiring dengan api yang membakar tubuh mereka semakin membesar.

"Sudah kukatakan pada kalian untuk menyingkir tetapi kalian malah membangkang. Sebaiknya nikmati saja penderitaan kalian," Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan jeritan-jeritan memilukan para preman yang menghadang jalannya.

.

..

Sasuke menyeringai begitu mendengar berita di televisi.

"_Tiga orang preman di temukan tewas dengan luka bakar yang cukup serius. Ketiga preman tersebut di temukan tewas di gang sempit kota Tokyo. Tidak ada yang mengetahui secara pasti penyebab preman-preman tersebut terbakar. Selain itu, juga tidak ditemukan barang bukti di sekitar lokasi kejadian dan…..bla….bla…,"_

"_Otouto_, aku rasa _amaterasu_-mu mulai bereaksi," kata itachi ketika mendengar berita tersebut.

"Hn."

'Selamanya kau adalah milikku….. tidak akan kubiarkan orang lain menyentuh milikku.'

.

..

**TBC  
><strong>

Maaf _up date_ nya lama #digebukinreaders -_- oke…oke…oke… chapter 3 sudah _up date_. Dan maaf ceritanya tambah melenceng dari ide awal. Typo, Syifa yakin masih ada.

Ohh… satu lagi disini ratenya masih T paling tinggi itu T+, jadi maaf mengecewakan para readers yang pengin rate M. Gomen.

Dan maaf gak bisa bales review kalian satu-satu, lagi gak sempet.

Masih ada yang berniat review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto ****:**** Masashi Kishimoto-**_**san**_

**SHARINGAN ****:**** Namikaze Asyifa**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Supranatural (maybe) and Hurt/comfort**

**Warning : berupa cerita gaje, alur kecepeten, typo(s),**

**OOC(maybe), fem!Naru, etc…**

**Summary :**

**Sasuke Uchiha, seorang playboy terkenal yang berasal dari keluarga yang masih memiliki hubungan dengan makhluk yang bernama iblis dan memiliki kemampuan tersembunyi. Uzumaki Naruto seorang gadis biasa yang mencintai seorang playboy macam Sasuke. Hingga pada akhirnya, Sasuke menandai Naruto dan memberikan kehidupan baru dalam tubuh Naruto. Naruto yang merasa di permainkan oleh Sasuke memilih untuk menghilang dari kehidupan lamanya.**

**.**

**.**

**o****/****o****DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****o****\****o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, gadis yang beberapa hari lalu telah berubah menjadi seorang wanita yang merupakan seorang anak yatim piatu yang hidup hanya dengan pengasuhnya, Umino Iruka. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal akibat dibunuh oleh orang-orang yang tidak menyukai mereka.

Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina. Mereka adalah orang tua Naruto. Sebelum meninggal, mereka merupakan keluarga sederhana yang memiliki perusahaan menengah tetapi lumayan sukses. Minato dan Kushina meninggal saat Naruto baru berumur 10 tahun. Akibat dari tidak adanya yang memegang kendali perusahaan, perusahaan mengalami kebangkrutan dan akhirnya ditutup.

Naruto besar dan hidup di Konoha, sebuah desa terpencil yang terletak di pinggiran Kota Metropolitan Tokyo. Demi mimpi dan cita-citanya, setelah lulus dari Konoha Junior High School, Naruto memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya ke Tokyo. Meski pada awalnya Iruka yang sekarang menjabat sebagai walinya menentang keinginannya, namun setelah Naruto marayunya dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja akhirnya iruka mengizinkannya.

Pada kenyataannya, semua tak berjalan sesuai rencana. Naruto memang berhasil masuk dan mendapatkan beasiswa penuh dari pihak sekolah, tetapi Naruto juga sering mendapatkan perlakuan yang buruk dari teman-temannya di sekolah lantaran ia hanya gadis miskin dan cupu yang bisa menikmati keunggulan THIS karena beasiswa.

Terakhir, Naruto yang memiliki kesalahan karena telah berani mencintai seorang 'Pangeran Es' di sekolahnya yang terkenal dengan ke-_playboy_-annya, ia harus merasakan sakit ketika pria itu sering '_bermain' _dengan para kekasihnya di depan matanya. Mencintai Sasuke adalah kesalahan terbesarnya, ia telah lancang karena berani mencintai anak bungsu dari salah satu keluarga kaya yang berada di Tokyo.

.

..

Hari berlalu dengan cepat, hari dimana sekolah kembali di mulai setelah satu hari sebelum hari ini libur telah datang. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat baru walaupun beberapa kali ia harus mengalami penderitaan, tapi tenang saja itu bukanlah halangan untuknya. Tanpa diduga setelah Naruto keluar dari apartemennya, ia mendapati sebuah mobil mewah yang memiliki harga selangit terparkir dengan indahnya di halaman apartemennya. Lamborghini Veneno hitam. Belum lagi Sasuke, sang pemilik mobil mewah itu terlihat sedang bersandar dimobilnya dengan kepala yang tertunduk dan kedua tangan yang di masukkan ke saku celana.

"Kau lama sekali-," tubuh Naruto menegang. Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya. Mata merahnya beradu tatap dengan mata biru Naruto. "-dobe."

Lagi, tubuh Naruto kembali tidak bisa digerakkan. Ia ingin berlari menjauhi si raven tapi apa daya kejadian malam itu dimana tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan kembali terulang.

"M-mau a-apa kau kemari?" tanya Naruto gemeteran.

"Hn," jawab ambigu Sasuke.

Detik berikutnya, tubuh Naruto bergerak sendiri menuju ke arah Sasuke. Tubuhnya dkendalikan, ia yakin hal itu yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

"S-sasuke apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Naruto masih dengan melangkah ke arah Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin dekat.

"…"

Sasuke memeluk pinggang ramping Naruto posesif begitu Naruto sudah berada di hadapannya. Tanpa menunggu banyak waktu lagi ia membenturkan bibirnya dengan bibir ranum milik Naruto. Tak lama kemudian, ia memindahkan area jajahannya ke leher Naruto. Ia mengecup dan kemudian menjilat tanda yang ia buat malam itu.

Naruto sendiri hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya. Ia hanya diam tanpa menolak maupun membalas segala perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Naruto memang sudah mengetahui adanya sebuah tanda di lehernya. Untuk menutupinya, Naruto memilih memakai seragam ataupun pakaian yang bisa menutupinya walau pun ukurannya terlalu besar di tubuhnya yang terlampau mungil.

"Aku rasa itu cukup., ayo," Sasuke menarik Naruto memasuki mobil mewahnya. Naruto hanya menurut.

Keheningan terjadi di antara mereka, tak ada yang mau memulai percakapan. Sasuke sendiri memang seorang yang tidak suka banyak bicara. Sedangkan Naruto, ia hanya ketakutan dengan keberadaan Sasuke. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, walau tubuhnya sudah bisa dikendalikan oleh dirinya sendiri, bukan berarti dia harus meloncat keluar dari mobil yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan diatas 150 km/jam. Tidak...tidak... ia masih sangat mencintai nyawanya.

"Apa aku terlihat begitu menakutkan untukmu, dobe?" tanya Sasuke memecahkan keheningan karena tidak suka dengan tatapan Naruto yang menatapnya takut.

"T-tidak," dusta Naruto.

"Ck, tapi matamu mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya, dobe."

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan bibir bergetar. Ia ingin, ingin sekali membantah tapi ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Sasuke. "S-sasuke, turunkan aku disini," pinta Naruto.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke tegas bahwa ia tidak ingin dibantah.

"T-tapi Sasuke-"

Sasuke menatap mata Naruto tajam. Bukankah sudah dijelaskan bahwa Sasuke tidak suka dibantah.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya takut. "M-maaf, aku hanya takut k-kalau-"

"Hn?"

"K-kalau para _fansgils_-mu …..marah dan menyalahkanku," memang Naruto takut jika tingkat pem_bully_an terhadapnya akan semakin meningkat.

"…"

'Tidak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi.'

.

..

Di gerbang sekolah, para FG Sasuke sudah berbaris seperti biasa menanti kedatangan idolanya. Segala macam spanduk dan thethek bengeknya sudah di persiapkan tiap harinya hanya untuk menanti kedatangan sang pangeran es yang jelas-jelas bukan seorang actor terkenal. Mungkin karena wajahnya yang tampan dan latar belakang keluarganya yang terpandang membuatnya memiliki ribuan atau bahkan jutaan lebih penggemar, baik itu dari kalangan kaum muda maupun tua, pria atau wanita. Semuanya sama tergila-gila pada bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah mobil mewah mulai memasuki area sekolah. Kedatangannya disambut dengan teriakan-teriakan yang sudah sangat sering terdengar. Mereka memang sudah sangat gila. Sayangnya para FG tidak tahu kalau Sasuke tidak berangkat sendirian.

"Kyaaa….. Sasuke-_kun,_"

"Astagaa, kau tampan sekali Sasuke-_kun_,"

"Jadilah pacarku… _honey_,"

Dan masih banyak lagi teriakan-teriakan yang tidak pantas di dengar. Sampai-

"…"

Hening, tidak terdengar suara apapun kecuali suara gesekan daun dan beberapa atau kalau dihitung serangga tersebut mencapai ratusan. Tapi siapa yang mau repot-repot menghitung serangga yang tidak jelas itu? Sedangkan ratusan serangga itu adalah milik salah satu murid THIS. Hu~h! sekolah ini memang memiliki murid dan guru yang aneh-aneh.

Ya, teriakan-teriakan tadi seakan-akan berhenti di tenggorokan mereka tatkala sang idola keluar dari mobil dengan tangan yang menggandeng seorang perempuan cupu. Namun keheningan mereka terpecah ketika sebagian besar FG Sasuke mulai berbisik-bisik tentang satu-satunya siswi THIS yang mengikat rambutnya menjadi dua dan rendah serta memakai kacamata yang bisa dikatakan super tebal. Dan jangan lupakan seragam yang kedodoran hingga menutupi leher.

"Sasuke-_kun_, mengapa kau berangkat dengan si cupu itu?" Karin mulai bergelanjutan manja pada lengan Sasuke.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," desis Sasuke tajam.

"Tapi, kau itu pacarku," Karin merajuk manja.

"Sekarang bukan lagi, Karin," Sasuke men_deathglare_ Karin. "Jadi jangan ganggu aku dan ….Naruto. atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya," ancamnya.

"S-sasuke-_kun_,"

Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya pasrah, ketika Sasuke menyeretnya meninggalkan kerumunan para anggota SFC. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat mereka, SFC menatapnya tajam dan sinis terutama para mantan Sasuke. Ia, Uzumaki Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berdoa semoga semuanya kembali normal, …untuknya. Dimana ia bisa menuntut ilmu dengan tenang tanpa ada rintangan yang menghalangi jalannya.

Dahi Naruto mengkerut, ketika ia sadar jika jalan yang di laluinya bukan menuju kelasnya atau kelas mereka, tetapi menuju …halaman belakang? Sasuke membawanya ke halaman belakang? Tapi untuk apa? Entahlah, hanya Sasuke dan _kami-sama _saja yang mengetahuinya.

"Sasuke untuk apa kita kemari?" tanya Naruto ketika mereka sampai di halaman belakang.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di hamparan rumput-rumput yang tumbuh liar. Kedua tangannya di gunakan sebagai bantal, matanya terpejam. Semilir angin mulai memainkan anak rambut Sasuke.

Tampan. Satu kata yang terlintas di kepala Naruto ketika ia melihatnya.

"Duduklah," perintah Sasuke masih dengan mata yang terpejam.

Mendengar perintah mutlak Sasuke, Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke dan mulai menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah manisnya.

Tanpa di sadari oleh mereka, sepasang mata mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka.

'Sasuke-_kun_ milikku.'

.

..

Hari berganti hari, satu bulan sudah sejak kejadian malam itu dan sejak pertama kali Naruto berangkat ke sekolah bersama Sasuke. Seperti dugaannya, intensitas pem_bully_an terhadapnya semakin sering. Mereka tidak akan segan-segan mem_bully_ Naruto ketika Sasuke tidak berada di sampingnya.

Seperti saat ini Karin dan teman-temannya kembali mem_bully_ Naruto untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, bukankah sudah berkali-kali kukatakan padamu kalau kau HARUS menjauhi Sasuke-_kun_. Mengapa kau tidak menjauhinya juga CUPU."

"T-tapi Karin-_san_, aku tidak pernah mendekati S-sasuke-_san,_" bela Naruto.

"BOHONG. Hampir setiap hari kau itu selalu menempel pada Sasuke-_kun._ Sebaiknya kau angkat kaki dari sekolah ini. Kau itu hanya hama yang harus dibasmi jadi jangan terlalu bermimpi untuk menjadi kekasih Sasuke-_kun_," kata Karin sukses membuat Naruto tertohok.

"Tap-" Naruto belum selesai berbicara, tapi perutnya terasa mual, kepalanya juga pening. Tak mengindahkan teriakan Karin, Naruto berlari menjauh.

"Hoek…hoek…hoek," Naruto memuntahkan isi perutnyan di westafel kamar mandi. Wajah _tan_nya berubah pucat pasi. "Pasti karena kelelahan," duganya.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan area sekolah. Ia ingin cepat cepat sampai di apartemennya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Langit mulai berubah warna, Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya. Sesekali tangannya digunakan sebagai penutup mulut ketika rasa mual kembali menyerangnya. Sudah beberapa hari ini perutnya memang selalu merasa mual. Nafsu makannya juga turun. Tubuhnya sangat kurus karena kekurangan asupan gizi.

Naruto memasuki apartemennya setelah menekan saklar lampu. Tanpa banyak pikir lagi, Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, ia terlalu lelah untuk berjalan ke kamarnya.

Yang tidak diketahui oleh Naruto adalah bahwa Sasuke berada di apartemennya. Sebenarnya ia sudah berada di apartemen Naruto sebelum Naruto pulang. Entah bagaimana caranya ia masuk ke apartemen Naruto yang jelas jelas sudah di kunci. Tapi sepertinya itu bukanlah hal yang sulit untuknya mengingat ia bukan seorang manusia biasa, melainkan seorang manusia yang memiliki kekuatan iblis.

Sasuke menggendong Naruto ala _bridal style_ berniat memindahkan Naruto ke kamarnya. Ia merebahkan tubuh kurus Naruto di ranjang yang hanya muat untuk satu orang. Ia membelai lembut surai pirang milik Naruto dan memandangi wajah pucat Naruto.

Tangan kirinya yang menganggur di gunakan untuk mengelus perut Naruto di balik seragam yang dikenakannya. Mata Sasuke terpejam, gerakan tangannya di perut Naruto terhenti. Ia sedikit menekan tangannya ke perut Naruto lembut berusaha untuk tidak mengganggu tidur nyenyak sang Uzumaki.

Bibirnya menyinggungkan sebuah senyuman tipis yang nyaris tidak terlihat. Matanya yang tadi terpejam perlahan-lahan terbuka, iris matanya yang tadi berwarna _onyx_ telah berubah menjadi merah menyala. Dengan iris merahnya, ia menatap wajah kelelahan dobe-_nya._ Bibirnya masih menyinggungkan sebuah senyuman maut karena siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan jatuh bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

Sasuke tersenyum, senyuman yang tidak pernah ditunjukannya pada siapapun tatkala tangan kirinya yang masih setia menekan perut Naruto lembut merasakan sebuah aura aneh namun kuat yang menguar dari perut Naruto.

'Hn, sudah tumbuh rupanya.'

.

..

Keesokan harinya, Naruto terbangun dengan keadaan yang sangat mengejutkan. Bagaimana tidak mengejutkan jika kau terbangun dari mimpi indahmu dan mendapati bahwa tubuhmu telah dipeluk oleh seorang pria. WTH?! Sepertinya Naruto harus menampar atau mencubit dirinya sendiri bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi yang berarti ini adalah kenyataan.

Bruukk….

Saking kagetnya, Naruto secara tidak sadar menendang tubuh Sasuke sehingga membuatnya jatuh dari ranjang dengan tidak elitnya.

Sasuke yang merasa pantatnya terbentur sesuatu yang keras hanya bisa meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya. Jika orang lain yang melakukannya sudah pasti orang itu akan mati mengenaskan karena terbakar oleh _amaterasu_ miliknya. Tapi karena Naruto yang melakukannya, jadi Sasuke hanya memandang tajam Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dobe?" geram Sasuke marah.

Naruto yang masih terduduk di atas ranjangnya hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya takut. "M-maaf aku tidak bermaksud untuk menendangmu," sesal Naruto. Sebenarnya ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Naruto, Naruto yang biasanya tidur sendirian pasti akan kaget karena tiba-tiba kau terbangun dengan seseorang yang tidur di sampingnya. Apalagi jika orang itu memeluk pinggangnya, akibatnya secara reflek Naruto menendang Sasuke hingga terjatuh.

Sasuke menghela nafas mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya yang memang mudah marah. "Biasakan dirimu jika saat kau bangun kau mendapatiku yang tidur di sampingmu,"

"…" Naruto tidak menjawab, ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah atas pebuatannya pada Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau bersihkan badanmu terlebih dahulu, biar aku yang membuat sarapan untuk kita."

"Ba-baik,"

Naruto bergegas menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya, sedangkan Sasuke menuju dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan. Jangan tanyakan mengapa Sasuke bisa memasak, itu karena Sasuke tidak suka makanan yang dibuatkan oleh para pelayan di rumahnya. Ia lebih suka kalau Mikoto yang memasaknya atau ia sendiri yang memasaknya.

Berbagai jenis makanan yang berbahan dasar tomat sudah siap. Tinggal menunggu Naruto yang belum selesai dengan rutinitasnya. Namun itu tidak lama karena ia sudah selesai dan siap mengisi perutnya yang tadi malam belum terisi sama sekali.

Naruto memandang makanan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Kening Naruto mengkerut ketika tahu bahwa semua makanan yang ada pasti berbahan dasar tomat. Seingatnya ia tidak memiliki cadangan tomat sebanyak ini, tapi kenapa Sasuke bisa memasak sebanyak ini?

"Makanlah jangan hanya dilihat," Sasuke mulai memakan sarapannya.

Ragu-ragu, Naruto mulai menjejalkan sesendok sup tomat ke mulutnya. Mengunyah dan menelannya secara perlahan. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau Sasuke sangat pandai memasak. Naruto yang tadinya pembenci tomat berubah menjadi penyuka tomat. Perutnya pun merespon dengan baik makanan yang masuk. Karena biasanya ia akan merasa mual ketika memakan makanan yang manis dan juga memakan ramen. Padahal sebelumnya, ia adalah seorang pecinta ramen.

Sepertiga dari makanan yang Sasuke buat di habiskan oleh Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto telah menemukan kembali nafsu makannya.

"Kau rakus sekali dobe."

"Aku tidak rakus. Aku hanya lapar. Kau tahu, beberapa hari ini aku jarang makan," bela Naruto tidak terima jika dirinya dikatakan rakus.

Sasuke mendengus geli.

Jika dilihat lebih seksama, kilat kebahagiaan bisa terlihat di pancaran onyx hitamnya. Bagaimana tidak bahagia jika proses penandaan malam itu ternyata menumbuhkan sesuatu yang hidup dalam perut Naruto atau lebih tepatnya pada rahim Naruto.

.

..

Hari ini Karin dan teman-temannya kembali mem_bully_ Naruto di gedung olahraga yang terlihat sangat sepi. Karin menyeret Naruto dan membawanya ke gedung olahraga karena ia tidak terima di tinggalkan Naruto begitu saja saat ia sedang marah-marahnya kemarin sore.

"Kau berani sekali meninggalkanku kemarin sore?" teriak Karin.

"Maaf Karin-_san_, kemarin perutku mual," kata Naruto jujur.

"Alasan," sela Tayuya.

Karin menyeret Naruto menuju jendela yang menampilkan halaman belakang sekolah. Mata Naruto terbelalak ketika melihat Sasuke yang sedang bercumbu dengan gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang.

Air matanya mengalir tanpa permisi. Hatinya sakit, begitu sadar bahwa ia hanya dijadikan mainan oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_ tidak pernah serius menjalin hubungan. Yang ia inginkan hanya kesenangan belaka. Jadi kuperingatikan kau untuk mengangkat kakimu pergi dari sekolah ini jauh-jauh dan jangan pernah kembali untuk se-la-ma-nya," setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Karin dan kawan-kawannya berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Senyum kemenangan terpampang dengan jelas di wajah ayunya.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia masih mematung. Hingga kemudian dengan kasar ia menghapus air matanya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Naruto berlari meninggalkan gedung olahraga, dan juga sekolahnya seperti saran Karin.

'Aku tahu Sasuke, aku sedang mengandung anakmu. Jadi biarlah aku sendiri yang merawatnya dan kau dengan kehidupanmu sendiri.'

.

..

Satu minggu sejak hilangnya Naruto, Sasuke terus uring-uringan dibuatnya. Ia tak tahu harus kemana lagi mencari wanitanya. Seluru anak buah yang dimiliki keluarga Uchiha telah di kerahkan, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Naruto seperti hilang di telan bumi.

Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri, ia tahu Naruto pergi karena melihatnya bercumbu dengan salah satu FG-nya yang bernama Ino. Ia dijebak oleh Ino yang mengatakan padanya bahwa seluruh SFC tidak akan mem_bully_ Naruto jika Sasuke mau 'bermain' dengannya. Namun Sasuke tidak tahu kalau Naruto akan melihatnya.

Karin dan teman-temannya yang sebenarnya adalah otak dari tindakan Ino sangat senang dengan kepergian Naruto. Dengan begini tidak ada lagi yang akan mengganggu hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

'Kau dimana dobe?'

.

..

TBC

Okeyy ini chap 4 maaf jika up datenya kelamaan dan hasilnya mengecewakan.

Dan maaf untuk chap sebelumnya itu bukan END tapi TBC, lupa belum diganti … gomen…gomen…

Gomen jika itu mengganggu readers sekalian #bungkukbungkukbadan, fic ini akan terus berlanjut sampai waktunya sudah resmi selesai. Jadi maaf atas ketidak nyamanannya^^

Yap, Syifa kira itu dulu. Sebagai tanda kalau sudah memaafkan Syifa, bersediakah untuk meninggalkan jejak di kotak review? *readers:modusss..


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto ****:**** Masashi Kishimoto-**_**san**_

**SHARINGAN ****:**** Namikaze Asyifa**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Supranatural (maybe) and Hurt/comfort**

**Warning : berupa cerita gaje, alur kecepeten, typo(s),**

**OOC(maybe), fem!Naru, etc…**

**Summary :**

**Sasuke Uchiha, seorang playboy terkenal yang berasal dari keluarga yang masih memiliki hubungan dengan makhluk yang bernama iblis dan memiliki kemampuan tersembunyi. Uzumaki Naruto seorang gadis biasa yang mencintai seorang playboy macam Sasuke. Hingga pada akhirnya, Sasuke menandai Naruto dan memberikan kehidupan baru dalam tubuh Naruto. Naruto yang merasa di permainkan oleh Sasuke memilih untuk menghilang dari kehidupan lamanya.**

**A/N :**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 25 tahun**

**Uzumaki Naruto : 24 tahun**

**Uzumaki Izuna : 6 tahun**

**Uzumaki Yuki : 6 tahun**

**Sabaku no Gaara : 25 tahun **

**.**

**.**

**o****/****o****DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****o****\****o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tujuh tahun sudah Naruto menghilang. Hilangnya Naruto membuat sikap Sasuke berubah semakin dingin, tertutup, dan misterius. Ia tidak pernah berbicara lebih dari 500 kata perharinya walaupun itu kepada keluarganya termasuk Itachi yang _notabene_ keluarga terdekatnya. Kedua orang tua dan kakak nya tidak bisa melakukan apa apa selain berharap Naruto cepat ditemukan.

Uzumaki Naruto, yaa ….wanita itu menghilang karena kebodohan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang mau-maunya dijebak oleh Karin. Meskipun Sasuke sudah membalas perlakuan Karin padanya yaitu dengan melemparkan Karin ke dunia ilusi, dunia yang tercipta dari kekuatan mata _sharingan_. Ia melempar Karin ke dunia ilusi yang paling mengerikan dan menyedihkan buatannya sehingga setelah sadar dari dunia ilusi tersebut, Karin mengalami penyakit jiwa atau dengan istilah kasarnya adalah GILA.

Mau bagaimana lagi, walaupun Sasuke akan membalas perlakuan Karin dengan sangat keji atau membunuhnya secara perlahan pun rasa penyesalannya tidak akan pernah hilang. Bahkan semakin hari semakin bertambah kecuali jika Naruto kembali ke pelukannya. Sedangkan Ino dan teman Karin lainnya hanya mendapatkan trauma karena terlempar ke dunia ilusi yang berbeda dari Karin. Bisa diibaratkan dunia ilusi yang dilewati mereka levelnya di bawah dunia ilusi yang dimasuki oleh Karin.

Dan sebagai pelampiasan Sasuke atas ke-frustasian-nya adalah pekerjaan. Ia yang merupakan salah satu lulusan terbaik di salah satu universitas di Amerika menyiksa dirinya dengan menenggelamkan dirinya pada tumpukan dokumen-dokumen yang harus dikerjakannya setiap hari.

Sasuke mengatur, mengendalikan, dan menjalankan salah satu anak cabang dari perusahaan utama keluarganya. Kakaknya sendiri membantu sang ayah sebagai wakil direktur di perusahaan utama karena sang ayah alias Fugaku sudah mulai bosan dengan pekerjaannya dan ingin menikmati masa tuanya dengan bersantai di rumah.

.

..

Di tempat lain, tempat dimana hanya sebagian kecil orang mengetahuinya dan tempat dimana Uzumaki Naruto tinggal setelah menghilang dari kehidupan Sasuke. Di sebuah desa tempatnya dilahirkan yaitu di Konoha. Naruto kembali ke tanah kelahirannya dan tinggal bersama pengasuhnya sekaligus pamannya serta dua orang bocah berusia 6 tahun.

"Izuna… Yuki… cepat turun, sarapan sudah siap. Bukankah sekarang hari pertama kalian sekolah?" teriak seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir tinggi yang sedang menyiapkan sarapannya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto yang dulu selalu mengucir rambutnya menjadi dua bagian dan selalu mengenakan kacamata super tebal telah berubah menjadi wanita dewasa berumur 24 tahun yang telah menghilangkan sisi cupunya. Tidak lagi menguncir rendah rambutnya dan meninggalkan kacamata tebalnya. Yaa… walaupun sifat _childish _-nya kadang kadang muncul. Mau bagaimana lagi itu sifat pembawaannya sejak kecil dan tidak bisa dirubah dengan cara apapun.

"Baik _kaasan_," jawab bocah perempuan dengan rambut pirang sebahu yang dikuncir serta memiliki bola mata seindah dan sewarna batu _sapphire_ sama seperti milik Naruto.

"Hn, ya _kaasan_," jawab bocah lainnya dengan gender berbeda dan berumur 6 tahunan seperti bocah perempuan tadi, memiliki rambut raven meruncing dan bola mata sewarna _onyx_ tajam untuk anak kecil seumurannya.

"Sifat Izuna pun sama dengan_nya,"_ gerutu Naruto.

Tap…tap…tap… suara langkah kaki ringan menggema di ruangan tersebut. Langkah yang di ciptakan oleh dua orang anak kecil dengan umur yang sama dan gender berbeda.

"Makan sarapan kalian, nanti biar _kaasan _yang akan mengantar kalian ke sekolah," kata Naruto.

"Hn," jawab sang bocah laki-laki. Bocah yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Izuna mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan seperti mencari seseorang. "Dimana Iruka-_jiisan_?" tanyanya.

"Benar dimana _jiisan_? Mengapa aku tidak melihatnya?" sambung bocah perempuan yang telah duduk di samping Izuna, Uzumaki Yuki.

"_Jiisan_ kalian sudah pergi ke kantornya. Katanya dia banyak pekerjaan makanya berangkat lebih awal. Sudahlah, sebaiknya makan saja makanan kalian, _kaasan_ sudah memasak makanan kesukaan kalian, sup tomat."

"_Arigatou, kaasan_."

"Hn, _arigatou_."

'Makanan favorit mereka pun sama dengan_nya.'_

Benar, mereka adalah Uzumaki Izuna dan Uzumaki Yuki anak kembar Uzumaki Naruto dengan ….yahhh kalian tahu sendiri lah dengan siapa. Tentu sa _dia_ yang telah merebut secara paksa keperawanannya, _dia_ yang telah memberinya sebuah tanda dan kutukan sekaligus padanya, _dia_ yang telah mempermainkan perasaanya, dan… _dia_ juga pemuda yang telah dicintai oleh Naruto sampai sekarang.

Selesai sarapan, Naruto menyiapkan bento untuk kedua buah hatinya. Izuna dan Yuki yang bersekolah di Konoha Elementary School (KES) dan baru memasuki semester pertamanya tahun ini.

Izuna adalah kakak Yuki. Mereka memang kembar walau tidak identik tetapi Izuna lahir 10 menit lebih dulu dari Yuki. Ia memiliki paras yang tampan, berkepribadian dingin dan datar, berotak jenius tetapi sangat menyayangi keluarganya terutama saudari kembarnya serta ibunya.

Sedangkan Yuki sendiri memiliki paras yang imut, berkepribadian yang hampir sama denga Naruto yaitu kelewat ceria dan semangat tapi jika sedang marah atau melihat hal yang tidak disukainya sikapnya berubah menjadi dingin, berotak encer walau tidak seencer milik kakaknya serta sangat menyayangi Izuna dan Naruto.

"Jaga adikmu dengan baik Izuna," pesan Naruto pada Izuna ketika mengantarkan Izuna dan Yuki.

"Hn."

"Yuki, jangan membuat repot _niisan_mu," pesan Naruto pada Yuki.

"Iya _kaasan_. Yuki tidak akan merepotkan _niisan_ kok," jawab Yuki dengan ceria.

"Kalau begitu, belajar yang rajin dan jangan nakal,"

"Hn/Ya, _kaasan_," jawab mereka bersamaan dan kemudian melangkah memasuki area sekolah setelah mencium pipi Naruto sekilas. Mereka memasuki area sekolah dengan Izuna yang menggandeng Yuki protektif. Izuna memang saudara yang br_other complex_.

"Naruto," panggilan seseorang berhasil membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua anaknya yang telah berjalan menjauhinya. Naruto membalikkan badannya dan mendapati seeorang pria yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Ehmm….." Naruto mencoba mengingat ingat pria yang berada di hadapannya. Pria yang memiliki surai merah bata, beriris jade dan memiliki tatto yang bertuliskan kanji '_Ai'_ di keningnya. "Gaara," kata Naruto ketika berhasil mengingat nama pemuda tesebut.

Sabaku no Gaara merupakan salah satu sahabat Naruto saat di KJHS dulu. Setelah lulus ia melanjutkan sekolahnya di luar negri mengikuti kedua orang tuanya yang di pindah tugaskan ke luar negri tepatnya di Amerika. Dan kembali ke Jepang karena kakak perempuannya, Sabaku no Temari akan menikah beberapa bulan lagi.

"Sedang apa kau disini Gaara?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Justru seharusnya aku yang bertanya Naruto. Mengapa kau berada di depan gerbang KES?" tanya Gaara balik.

"Tentu saja mengantarkan anakku," jawab Naruto. Sayangnya Naruto tidak melihat perubahan ekspresi Gaara yang berubah menjadi kaku.

"Kau …sudah menikah?"

Naruto terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa pada sahabat kecilnya. Ia tidak sanggup berbohong pada sahabatnya itu, tapi ia juga tidak mungkin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Gaara. "Sebaiknya kita membicarakan hal ini nanti malam di rumah Iruka-_jisan_. Hari ini aku harus bekerja. _Jaa ne_," Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gaara dan meninggalkannya tanpa menunggu respon darinya.

Gaara hanya menatap punggung Naruto yang mulai menjauh. Rasa sakit mulai menggerogoti hatinya ketika perempuan yang dicintainya telah menjadi milik orang lain. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya memandang halaman KES. Tatapannya terhenti pada seorang bocah berambut raven yang memandangnya tajam dan dingin.

'Siapa bocah itu?'

.

..

"Lho … Sasuke, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Mikoto ketika melihat Sasuke yang berjalan melewati ruang keluarga. "Masih jam 9 pagi, apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Hn, sudah," jawabnya singkat. Memang karakter Sasuke.

"Sasuke, duduklah ada yang ingin _kaasan_ sampaikan," pinta Mikoto.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di sofa tepat di hadapan Mikoto. "Ada apa?" tanyanya _to the point_.

"_Kaasan _dan _tousan_mu berencana untuk berlibur di villa yang berada di Konoha,"

"…"

"_Kaasan_ ingin mengajakmu dan Itachi serta. Sesekali kalian luangkan waktu untuk refreshing. Lagi pula di sana kau dan Itachi bisa membantu sepupumu, Obito menjalanan bisnis cafenya."

"Hn, tidak."

"Ayolah Sasuke, siapa tahu di sana kau menemukan apa yang hilang dalam dirimu. Jangan menyiksa dirimu dengan tumpukan dokumen, kau bisa sakit meskipun darah iblis mengalir pada tubuhmu."

'…" Sasuke diam tanda bahwa ia menolak untuk ikut.

"Mau tidak mau _kaasan_ tetap memaksamu untuk ikut. Kita akan berangkat sebulan lagi," Mikoto mengambil keputusan sepihak.

.

..

Di sebuah café di Konoha tempat Naruto bekerja mencari uang untuk menghidupi keluarga kecilnya. Ia memilih bekerja di tempat ini karena semua pelayan di sini mendapatkan bagiannya masing-masing. Pelayan yang bekerja saat siang hari, dimulai jam setengah sembilan dan berakhir jam setengah lima. Sedangkan pelayan yang memilih bekerja malam hari dimulai jam enam petang sampai jam dua pagi. Naruto sendiri memilih bekerja saat siang hari, karena malamnya akan ia habiskan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua anaknya mulai dari membantu perkerjaan rumah mereka, walau sepertinya hal itu tidak perlu, sampai memandangi bintang bintang dari atap rumah mereka. Dan sebaiknya untuk kegiatan terakhir jangan ditiru karena berbahaya.

"Naruto, wajahmu terlihat pucat," kata seorang perempuan berambut sama dengan Naruto, pirang. "Apa kau sakit?" tanya wanita yang diketahui bernama Shion.

"Aku baik-baik saja _neesan_, hanya kelelahan," jawab Naruto meyakinkan. Shion memang bukan kakak kandung Naruto, tetapi sudah Naruto anggap seperti kakaknya karena ia sangat pengertian dan perhatian.

"Tentu saja kau lelah, mengurus dua anak kecil sekaligus bukan perkara yang mudah," Shion memang sudah mengetahui kalau Naruto sudah memiliki momongan. Bahkan ia juga sering mengunjungi rumah Naruto sambil membawa berbagai macam buku untuk Izuna dan Yuki. Ia juga sangat akrab dengan Iruka.

"Tidak juga. Aku malah senang dengan adanya Izuna dan Yuki. Mereka adalah hidupku," ujar Naruto bahagia.

Shion mengangguk tanda setuju. "Kau tahu, aku sangat menyukai ekspresi Yuki ketika sedang cemberut. Dia terlihat sangat… sangat… _kawaii_."

"…"

"Apalagi paras Izuna, aku yakin jika sudah dewasa ia pasti menjadi rebutan para gadis-gadis. Sangaat tampan."

'Yah… sama seperti _tousan_nya, tampan dan digilai banyak gadis.'

.

..

Teet… teet… teet… bel berbunyi menandakan sudah waktunya istirahat. Sejak Izuna melangkahkan kakinya memasuki area sekolah, ia sudah menjadi sorotan para orang tua dan anak-anak perempuan yang menatapnya kagum dan anak laki-laki yang menatapnya iri. Begitupun saat ini, Izuna telah dikelilingi banyak anak-anak perempuan yang ingin berkenalan dengannya secara langsung bukan formal seperti di saat pertama kali masuk kelas.

"_Niisan_…" sebuah panggilan lirih karena terkalahkan oleh para teriakan teriakan perempuan yang ingin berkenalan dengannya berhasil di tangkapnya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Izuna bangkit dari kursinya dan meninggalkan perempuan-perempuan tadi yang telah mendeklarasikan diri mereka sebagai _fansgils_.

"_Niisan_ aku lapar, ayo kita makan di tempat yang sepi disini sangat berisik," kata Yuki begitu Izuna berada di hadapannya.

"Sebaiknya kita makan di atap," usul Izuna dan disusul dengan anggukan kepala dari Yuki tanda setuju.

Setelah mengambil bento masing-masing, mereka berjalan meninggalkan kelas menuju atap sekolah. Di setiap langkah tatapan memuja banyak dilayangkan untuk Izuna dan tatapan membunuh dilayangkan untuk Yuki. Mengapa demikian? Karena para _fansgirl_ yang baru dibentuk beberapa jam yang lalu mengira kalau Yuki memiliki hubungan special dengan Izuna, apalagi Izuna selalu menggandeng tangan mungil saudari kembarnya. Intinya mereka tidak tahu kalau Izuna dan Yuki adalah saudara kembar.

"_Ittadakimassu_," ucap Yuki. Sesampainya di atap mereka langsung mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk memakan bento mereka. Dan langsung memakannya sampai habis.

Disela-sela acara makannya, Izuna teringat akan seorang pria yang mendekati Naruto saat Naruto mengantar mereka ke sekolah. Di lihat secara sekilas saja, Izuna langsung tidak menyukai pria itu. Walaupun pria itu pria baik-baik, ia sudah tidak menyukainya

"Yuki…" panggil Izuna setelah bocah tampan itu menyelesaikan acara makannya.

"Ada apa _niisan_?" tanya Yuki penasaran sambil membereskan sisa makan mereka.

"Apa tadi kau melihat pria berambut merah yang mendekati _kaasan_?"

Yuki mengangguk. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Izuna terdiam sesaat. "Bagaimana kalau pria itu menikahi _kaasan_ dan menjadi _tousan_ kita"

"Sepertinya pria itu baik, tapi Yuki lebih suka kalau pria itu jadi _jisan_ Yuki daripada _tousan_ Yuki."

Mendengar jawaban Yuki, Izuna menyeringai. Sekarang ia mendapatkan sekutu untuk menolak jika Naruto memutuskan untuk menikah dengan pria merah itu. Bukankah mereka adalah hidup Naruto, jadi apapun permintaan mereka, Naruto pasti akan mengabulkannya.

Dan sepertinya Izuna adalah bocah yang berbahaya.

.

..

"_Tadaima_," salam Naruto begitu memasuki rumahnya.

"_Okaeri, kaasan_," jawab Yuki dengan senyum lima jarinya. "Oh iya, tadi _jiisan_ menelpon katanya ia akan pulang tengah malam nanti,"

"Ternyata _jiisan_mu orang sibuk yaa?" Yuki mengangguk. "Dimana _niisan_mu?" tanya Naruto sambil memasuki ruangan keluarga dengan Yuki yang membuntutinya.

"_Niisan_ ada di kamar, katanya ia sedang sibuk dan tidak ingin diganggu."

"_Niisan_mu saja sekarang menjadi orang yang sibuk."

"Mungkin semua laki-laki di dunia orang yang sibuk," duga Yuki.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau Yuki membantu _kaasan_ membuat makan malam?" Yuki mengangguk antusias.

Izuna yang berada di kamar sebenarnya tidak terlalu sibuk. Ia hanya memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan mata merahnya. Tunggu…. mata merah? Iris onyx Izuna berubah menjadi iris merah menyala? Benar inilah rahasia Izuna yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri bahwa selain memiliki iris onyx, ia juga memiliki iris merah menyala dengan dua koma aneh di dalamnya.

Ia mendapati perubahan iris matanya yang berubah ketika saat berumur 5 tahun, Izuna mencoba melindungi Yuki dari anak anak KJHS yang meminta uang padanya. Saat itu lengan Yuki terluka dan mengeluarkan banyak darah akibat tergores pisau lipat yang dibawa oleh anak-anak yang lebih tua darinya. Beberapa kali perutnya terkena pukulan akibat melawan dan pukulan terakhir berhasil membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter kebelakang.

Yuki sudah pingsan tepat disamping Izuna karena kehilangan banyak darah. Wajahnya memar akibat dipukul beberapa kali. Dan pada saat itulah Izuna menyeringai dan menatap anak-anak KJHS yang berjumlah 5 orang dengan mata merahnya dengan satu buah koma aneh di iris mata kirinya dan dua buah koma di iris mata kanannya.

Tanpa di sadari oleh anak-anak itu, Izuna telah berada tepat di belakang mereka dan memukul tengkuk mereka hingga membuatnya pingsan. Dengan iris merahnya, Izuna menatap tubuh Yuki yang sudah tidak berdaya. Tanpa menungggu lama lagi, Izuna menggendong Yuki di punggungnya menuju ke rumah.

Baru setelah sampai di rumah, Izuna menormalkan matanya seperti semula. Ia memasuki rumahnya masih dengan menggendong Yuki di punggungnya. Izuna saat itu memanggil _kaasan_nya lirih. Beruntung Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung berlari kekedua anaknya dan pada saat yang bersamaan tubuh Izuna tidak kuat lagi menahan berat badan Yuki sampai ia pun ikut jatuh pingsan dengan Yuki yang masih berada di punggungnya.

Sejak saat itu, ia mulai protektif terhadap segala sesuatu yang menyangkut tentang Yuki. Dan setiap ada waktu luang ia memanfaatkannya dengan melatih matanya sampai koma aneh di iris mata kirinya bertambah menjadi dua. Dan sejauh ini Izuna baru mengetahui salah satu kekuatan mata itu yaitu membekukan tubuh lawan atau bisa disebut membuat lawan menjadi lumpuh. Dan ia yakin bahwa ada kekuatan lain di balik matanya itu.

Braak…

"_Niisan_, makan malam sudah siap sampai kapan kau akan terus berada di kamar?" Yuki mendobrak pintu kamar mereka. Beruntung Izuna langsung mengembalikan warna iris merahnya menjadi onyx.

Mereka memang satu kamar, tetapi tidur di ranjang yang berbeda. Sebenarnya Naruto berniat memisahkan kamar kedua anaknya, tapi Izuna menolak dengan alasan bahwa ia selama ini tidur dengan Yuki, maka sekarangpun sama. Dan Naruto menyetujuinya. Sebenarnya itu bukan alasan utamanya, alasan utamanya adalah agar ia bisa menjaga adik tersayangnya jika sewaktu-waktu rumah mereka kerampokkan. Dasar protektif.

"Hn, aku akan turun sebentar lagi."

Acara makan malam di rumah itu sangat hening, sesekali terdengan dentingan sendok. Sebenarnya Izuna memiliki beberapa pertanyaan setelah acara makan malam selesai. Pertanyaan yang diajukan untuk Naruto. Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya digunakannya untuk mengorek informasi lebih jelas siapa ayah kandungnya.

"_Kaasan,"_ panggil Izuna. Naruto menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap Izuna. "Aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal tetapi tidak sekarang. Aku ingin bertanya saat kita berada di atap sambil memandangi bintang."

Mendengar kata 'sambil memandang bintang', Yuki juga ikut memandang Izuna. Memandangi bintang merupakan salah satu hobinya setelah menjahili kakak tercinta tentunya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian ke atap rumah terlebih dahulu. _Kaasan_ akan membereskan ini semua."

Selesai dengan acara makannya, Izuna mengajak Yuki untuk naik ke atap rumah.

"_Niisan_, memangnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan pada _kaasan?"_ tanya Yuki penasaran.

"Sesuatu yang penting," Yuki mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Izuna yang tergolong tidak nyambung-mungkin.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Izuna?" tanya Naruto ketika ia telah mendudukan dirinya di tengah-tengah kedua anaknya dengan Izuna berada di kiri dan Yuki di kanan.

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang tanda yang berada di leher _kaasan_. Sebenarnya tanda apa itu?" tanya Izuna sambil memandangi langit yang menaburkan banyak cahaya-cahaya yang sangat indah.

Sesaat tubuh Naruto membeku tidak menyangka kalau Izuna akan menanyakan hal seperti itu. Dengan susah payah akhirnya Naruto berhasil menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. "T-tanda itu adalah tanda pemberian _tousan_mu. _Kaasan_ tidak tahu untuk apa _tousan_mu melakukannya," Naruto terdiam, ia menjadi teringat malam itu, malam dimana kesuciannya telah hilang dan malam dimana ia mendapatkan tanda dengan lambang kipas dan tiga koma aneh yang mengelilinginya.

"Apa _kaasan_ sangat mencintai _tousan_?" sekarang giliran Yuki yang bertanya. Sepertinya ia telah mengetahui jalan pikiran kembarannya.

"Sangat… sampai sekarang," tanpa sadar Naruto menjawabnya. Matanya menerawang jauh mengingat-ingat masa SMA-nya dulu. Sedangkan Izuna dan Yuki memandang wajah Naruto.

"Apa _kaasan_ berniat untuk menikah lagi?" tanya Izuna.

"_Kaasan_ tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu, walaupun Iruka-_jiisan_ sudah beberapa kali menyuruh _kaasan_ untuk menikah lagi, tapi _kaasan_ menolaknya. Walau bagaimanapun _kaasan_ sudah terikat oleh ayahmu."

Izuna dan Yuki menyeringai mendengar jawaban ibunya. "Bagaimana kalau _tousan_ meminta _kaasan_ untuk kembali lagi?"

"Entahlah _kaasan_ tidak tahu. Selama itu membuat kalian bahagia, _kaasan_ akan malakukan apapun?"

Grep… Izuna dan Yuki memeluk Naruto bersamaan. Air mata Naruto mengalir menikmati kehangatan yang di berikan oleh kedua anaknya. "Kami menyayangi _kaasan_, sangat," ucap mereka bebarengan.

"Yuki yakin jika yang membuat _kaasan_ bahagia adalah _tousan_. Yuki tidak ingin memiliki _tousan_ selain _tousan_ Yuki sendiri."

"Hn," sambung Izuna.

'Aku akan menyingkirkan siapapun yang ingin merebut _kaasan_ dari _tousan_.'

Naruto membelai surai ke dua anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang, ia merasa sangat bahagia memiliki mereka berdua. Namun kemudian Naruto sadar jika beberapa menit lagi ia akan kedatangan tamu.

"Sudah ya, acara peluk-peluknya. _Kaasan_ sebentar lagi aka nada tamu," dengan enggan mereka melepaskan pelukannya.

Dan benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian sebuah mobil sedan mulai memasuki pekarangan rumahnya.

"_Niisan_, sebaiknya kita masuk. Siapa tahu _kaasan_ memanggil kita," tidak perlu respon dari Izuna, Yuki sudah kembali memasuki rumahnya disusul oleh Izuna.

Naruto membukakkan pintu rumahnya. "Gaara, tidak ku sangka kau akan datang juga. Silahkan masuk."

"Hm."

"Sebentar aku ambilkan minum dulu," Naruto berjalan menuju dapur dan membuatkan Gaara secangkir teh hijau yang masih hangat.

"Jadi, kau sudah menikah Naruto?" tanya Gaara, setelah Naruto kembali dari dapur sambil membawa nampan.

"Tidak juga,"

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau mengatakan kalau kau sudah memiliki anak?" sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ketika Gaara tidak berada di sisi Naruto? Mengapa perempuan yang kini duduk di hadapannya seperti memiliki banyak rahasia yang tidak di ketahui olehnya?

Naruto menghela nafas. "Aku memang sudah memiliki anak. Izuna…Yuki… kemarilah ada seseorang yang ingin _kaasan_ kenalkan pada kalian," teriak Naruto dan di sambut dengan langkah kaki yang bergemuruh.

"Aku harap kau mengerti Gaara," Yuki telah sampai di ruang tamu terlebih dahulu. "Ini adalah anak keduaku namanya Yuki. Yuki perkenalkan dirimu,"

"_Watashi wa Uzumaki Yuki dessu, jisan._ Bolehkah saya memanggi anda dengan sebutan _jisan_?" tanya Yuki.

"Lalu dimana anak pertamamu?" tanya Gaara dan mengacuhkan pertanyaan Yuki.

"Yuki, dimana _niisan_mu?" tanya Naruto lembut.

"Ada di dapur, ambil minum," jawab Yuki mencoba untuk tidak bersikap dingin pada pria di hadapannya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Izuna datang ke ruang tamu dengan segelas air putih di tangan kanannya. Onyx bertemu jade. Izuna menatap datar pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"_Watashi wa Uzumaki Izuna dessu_."

'B-bocah ini….'

Izuna menyeringai kecil sehingga tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya kecuali pria di hadapannya ini. 'Kau tahu, aku tidak akan pernah membagikan apapun yang sudah menjadi milikku. Termasuk _kaasan_ku.'

.

..

**TBC**

**A/N**

Yosh… inilah chap 5 semoga tidak mengecewakan para readers sekalian. Words nya sudah Syifa tambahin….. dikit. Tapi tak apa kan? Yang penting kan sudah di tambahin.

Dan maaf Syifa sengaja membuat Izuna sebagai anak Naru, biar keliatan kalau di itu keturunan Uchiha. Syifa juga nambahin OC disini, yaitu sebagai saudara kembar Izuna. Jadi maaf yaa….

Berniat meninggalkan jejak kah?


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto ****:**** Masashi Kishimoto-**_**san**_

**SHARINGAN ****:**** Namikaze Asyifa**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Supranatural (maybe) and Hurt/comfort**

**Warning : berupa cerita gaje, alur kecepeten, typo(s),**

**OOC(maybe), fem!Naru, OC, etc…**

**Summary : **

**Naru pergi, akibat ulahnya yang bodoh. Dan Sasu tidak tahu bahwa wanitanya telah melahirkan anaknya. Disaat ia telah bertemu dengan wanitanya, ternyata tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan untuk mendapatkannya kembali. Ia juga harus menyingkirkan teman Naruto, yang menaruh hati pada wanitanya. Tapi tenang, si kembar akan menjaga **_**kaasan**_**nya sampai kembali ke pelukan **_**tousan**_**nya. Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Itachi?**

**A/N :**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 25 tahun**

**Uzumaki Naruto : 24 tahun**

**Uzumaki Izuna : 6 tahun**

**Uzumaki Yuki : 6 tahun**

**Sabaku no Gaara : 25 tahun **

**.**

**.**

**o****/****o****DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****o****\****o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Watashi wa Uzumaki Izuna dessu_."

'B-bocah ini….'

Izuna menyeringai kecil sehingga tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya kecuali pria di hadapannya ini.

"Dia putra keduaku, Izuna," jelas Naruto.

"Jadi, dimana suamimu, Naruto?" tanya Gaara yang mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Naruto.

Lagi-lagi tubuh Naruto menegang, ia gusar bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Gaara. Izuna dan Yuki menyadari kegelisahan yang dialami oleh ibunya. Mereka saling pandang dan beberapa detik kemudian, mereka saling mengangguk. Bisa diibaratkan mereka berbicara hanya dengan tatapan mata saja. Seperti kontak batin antar saudara.

"_Tousan_ kami pergi sejak kami dalam kandungan," jawab Izuna singkat.

"_Tousan_ akan pulang tidak lama lagi. Tapi kata _kaasan_ wajah _tousan_ mirip dengan wajah Izuna-_nii._ Sedangkan wajah Yuki mirip dengan _kaasan_," sambung Yuki dengan wajah yang berbinar senang. Yuki memang sangat senang jika ada orang yang mengatakan kalau Yuki mirip dengan Naruto. Dan dia pasti akan memuji dirinya sendiri karena mirip dengan ibunya.

Mendengar _immotou_nya yang mulai narsis, Izuna hanya mendengus geli. Biasanya jika begini, Yuki pasti akan menjahili kakaknya yang tidak mirip dengan Naruto. Walau tidak sepenuhnya benar, secara fisik memang ia tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan Naruto, tetapi jika sifat, ia memiliki sifat yang terbilang cukup ramah walaupun jarang memamerkan senyumnya tidak seperti _dia_ yang acuh tak acuh dengan lingkungannya.

"Apa benar begitu, Naruto," tanya Gaara sedikit tidak yakin dengan penjelasan kedua bocah itu.

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk. 'Maafkan aku Gaara, aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu, aku hanya tidak ingin kau mendapat masalah jika mencampuri masalahku,' batin Naruto meringis merasa bersalah atas kebohongannya.

Dan hey.. sejak kapan Izuna dan Yuki pintar berbohong? Apalagi kepada yang lebih tua. Sungguh aneh. Dan siapa yang mengajari mereka berbohong? Sepertinya setelah Gaara pulang, Naruto akan menceramahi kedua anaknya untuk tidak berbohong lagi. Bohong kalau ia tidak tertolong atas kebohongan yang dibuat anaknya. Naruto justru sangat tertolong dengan kebohongan yang dikatakan oleh anaknya. Bagus masih kecil sudah pandai berbohong rupanya.

Izuna sendiri sebenarnya sudah menyadari kalau ia pasti akan dimarahi ibunya habis-habisan karena telah berani berbohong. Padahal Naruto selalu mewanti-wanti dirinya dan Yuki untuk tidak berbohong hampir setiap harinya. Tapi kelihatannya Izuna cuek-cuek saja tuhh… yang penting untuknya _kaasan_ dan Yuki selalu tersenyum dan bahagia. Jangankan berbohong, melalukan hal yang lebih ekstrim pun tidak masalah untuknya asalkan orang-orang yang di sayanginya tetap tersenyum.

"Mungkin kapan-kapan aku bisa menemui suamimu itu Naruto," Gaara mencoba tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat jelas dipaksakan, mata Izuna tidak bisa dibohongi dengan hal rendahan seperti itu.

"Kau sendiri, mengapa berada di Konoha? Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di Amerika?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ohh.. itu. Beberapa bulan lagi Temari-_nee_ akan menikah, jadi aku kembali kembali ke Konoha."

"Benarkah? Dengan siapa? Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan Temari-_nee_."

"Dengan si malas Shikamaru," ada raut ketidak relaan yang terlihat ketika Gaara mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Jadi teman kita itu akan menjadi kakak iparmu," Naruto manggut-manggut mengerti. "Hebat juga dia, sudah berkali-kali ditolak Temari-_nee_ akhirnya bisa juga melumpuhkannya."

"Hm."

Izuna hanya menatap datar interaksi antara ibunya dengan teman ibunya waktu KJHS dulu. Ia memandang Yuki yang tampaknya sangat bosan mendengarkan pembicaraan orang-orang dewasa di hadapannya. "Sebaiknya kita pergi," bisik Izuna dan disusul anggukan kepala dari Yuki.

"_Kaasan_," panggil Yuki memotong pembicaraan antara Naruto dan Gaara.

"Ada apa Yuki?" tanya Naruto lembut. Gaara juga menatap Yuki. Dan Izuna yang memandang datar Gaara.

"_Oyasumi, kaasan_," Yuki mendekati Naruto dan mengecup pipi kanan Naruto. Disusul dengan Izuna yang mengecup pipi kiri Naruto.

"_Oyasumi_," balas Naruto dan mengecup pipi kedua buah hatinya.

Gaara menatap punggung kedua bocah itu, tapi sebelum menghilang di balik pintu, Izuna sempat menatapnya tajam dengan iris yang berwarna merah dengan dua koma aneh yang mengelilinginya. Izuna melemparkan tatapan tajamnya kepada Gaara, tatapan yang mengancam. 'Jangan berulah, aku mengawasi gerak-gerikmu….. Gaara-_jisan_,' Izuna menyeringai.

'Mata apa itu? Menakutkan sekali,' Gaara menatap Naruto intens. 'Sebenarnya siapa ayah dari anak-anakmu, Naruto?'

.

..

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, Gaara sudah kembali kerumahnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun sepertinya si kembar belum juga memejamkan matanya, padahal biasanya mereka akan tidur saat jam setengah sembilan. Tidak pernah selarut ini.

'_Niisan_, apa kau sudah tidur?" kata Yuki setengah berbisik, takut mengganggu ibunya yang sudah terlelap.

"Hn," gumaman ambigu telah menjawab pertanyaan Yuki bahwa Izuna pun sama dengan dirinya, susah tidur.

Mendengar gumaman yang sering didengarnya, Yuki bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju ranjang saudara kembarnya. Kemudian ia merebahkan dirinya di samping Izuna yang memungguginya.

"_Niisan,_ Yuki takut…. Yuki takut… kalau _kaasan_ akan pergi bersama Gaara-_jisan_ dan melupakan Yuki," matanya memanas ketika menceritakan penyebab yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Matanya berusaha membendung air yang sebenarnya berasa asin itu. Hingga akhirnya jatuh melewati pipi _chubby_nya.

Izuna membalikkan badannya menatap Yuki dan kemudian memeluknya untuk menenangkannya. "Tenanglah, _kaasan_ tidak akan sejahat itu untuk meninggalkan kita. Jadi jangan menangis. _Niisan_ akan membuat _kaasan_ selalu berada di samping _niisan_ dan Yuki," hanya pada Yuki lah, Izuna bisa menunjukkan ekspresinya yang penyayang. Tidak pada siapapun, apalagi orang asing.

Sebenarnya Izuna pun tidak yakin bisa mempertahankan ibunya lebih lama lagi, tetapi ia harus yakin. Hati kecilnya mengatakan kalau suatu saat nanti ayahnya akan kembali dan membawa mereka pergi selayaknya sebuah keluarga secara umum. Ia hanya bisa berharap 'suatu saat nanti' itu tidaklah lama. Dan dengan kemampuan yang dimiliknya sekarang, ia akan mencoba mempertahankan Naruto, melindungi dan menghiburnya. Sama seperti yang biasa dilakukannya untuk Yuki.

Di ruangan yang gelap ini, saat kondisi Yuki yang mulai tenang dalam pelukan Izuna dan saat Yuki mulai terlelap dalam buaian mimpi indah, Izuna masih memikirkan rencana untuk mencari ayah kandungannya.

"_T-tanda itu adalah tanda pemberian tousanmu. Kaasan tidak tahu untuk apa tousanmu melakukannya,"_

Disaat itulah, ia mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Naruto saat di atap rumah. 'Tanda itu-' tanda berlambang kipas tradisional Jepang dengan tiga koma aneh yang mengelilinginya. Jika di perhatikan lebih jelas, koma aneh itu hampir sama dengan koma aneh yang berada di iris merahnya, hanya jumlah yang membedakannya. 'Tanda itu …..petunjuknya.'

.

..

Mentari telah menunjukkan dirinya, tetes embun mulai menguap terkena cahayanya yang menghangatkan hati setiap jiwa. Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan oleh sebagian besar penduduk kota Tokyo. Dan itu tidak berlaku pada seorang pembuda raven yang sudah bangun sejak tadi dan telah membersihkan dirinya sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan tumpukan kertas.

Tok… tok… tok…

Suara ketukan pintu yang terdengar beberapa kali membuat Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ia memang berniat menyelesaikannya di rumah sambil memikirkan tempat selanjutnya untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto.

Dengan malas akhirnya Sasuke membukakan pintu dan mendapati Mikoto yang berdiri di hadapannya dan seseorang berambut pirang pucat di belakang punggung Mikoto. Begitu tahu siapa wanita yang berada di belakang Mikoto, Sasuke langsung mengaktifkan mata merahnya yaitu _sharingan_ siap melemparkan perempuan pirang pucat itu ke dunia ilusi lain yang paling mengerikan miliknya.

"Tidak baik mengaktifkan _sharingan_mu kepada seorang tamu," Mikoto mengingatkan.

"Apa maumu…. Yamanaka Ino?" tanya Sasuke sarkartis dan megacuhkan sindiran Mikoto yang ditujukan padanya.

Merasa sudah tidak di perlukan lagi, Mikoto pergi meninggalkan Ino dengan anaknya yang telah diliputi amarah. Setidaknya untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka beberapa tahun silam.

"M-maafkan aku Sasuke," Ino menunduk ketakutan. "Aku menyesal telah mengikuti rencana Karin dan menjebakmu. Sungguh aku tak bermaksud seperti itu,"

"…"

"Seandainya jika Karin tidak mengancamku dengan berniat membuat usaha keluarga kami bangkrut. Aku tidak sudi melakukannya. Aku memang mencintaimu, aku juga berharap kau memandangku dengan tatapan lain. Aku ingin kau memandangku dengan tatapan yang sarat akan cinta. Dan aku bisa melihatnya," Ino tersenyum miris. "Namun sayang tatapan itu bukan di tujukan untukku melainkan gadis lain. Dan gadis itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto, benar kan?"

"Jadi, apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke ketus masih dengan _sharingan_ yang siap untuk menghancurkan apapun yang berada di depannya.

"Aku ingin menolongmu," Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Aku ingin membantumu mencari Naruto. Aku memang tidak dekat dengannya, tapi aku punya informasi yang mungkin bisa membantumu untuk menemukannya."

"Katakan."

"Naruto hidup dan besar di desa yang terpencil. Desa itu berada di pinggiran Kota Tokyo. Sebelum bersekolah di TIHS, ia tinggal bersama pamannya. Aku tidak begitu tahu siapa nama pamannya. Yang aku tahu Naruto seorang gadis yatim piatu."

"..."

"Kalau tidak salah desa itu bernama... Konoha."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Konoha? Bukankah di desa itu sepupunya tinggal? Dan kemungkinan untuk kali ini Sasuke akan mengikuti kemauan _kaasan_nya. 'Konoha yaa... mungkin aku bisa menyuruh Obito untuk mencari gadis pirang bermata biru. Dan mungkin aku akan mengikuti keinginan _kaasan_.'

.

..

"Izuna... Yuki...," panggil Naruto pada kedua anaknya.

Saat ini Naruto, Izuna, Yuki, dan tentu saja Iruka yang pulang jam satu dini hari tadi sedang menikmati sarapan mereka. Sup tomat untuk si kembar, ramen untuk Naruto dan Iruka.

Merasa dipanggil kedua bocah kembar tidak identik itu pun menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap Naruto heran. Tidak biasanya Naruto memanggil Izuna dan Yuki saat sedang makan. Iruka pun menghentikan makannya dan menatap Naruto.

"Hn/Ada apa _kaasan_," jawab mereka bersamaan, tentu saja dengan ciri khas masing-masing.

"Kenapa kalian berbohong pada Gaara-_jisan_ tadi malam," sepertinya Naruto masih mempermasalahkan kebohongan yang dilakukan oleh kedua anaknya.

Izuna dan Yuki menundukkan kepalanya. Jika begini, mereka tidak akan berani menatap Naruto. Membuat Naruto marah adalah hal yang paling mengerikan untuk keduanya. "Maaf," lirih Izuna. Bahkan Izuna yang jarang meminta maaf tidak segan-segan untuk meminta maaf jika Naruto marah padanya.

"Maaf _kaasan_, Yuki dan Izuna-_nii_ tidak bermaksud untuk berbohong."

Naruto menghela nafas, ia tak tega melihat kedua putranya yang seperti itu. "Tapi, kenapa kalian harus berbohong dengan mengatakan kalau _tousan_ mirip dengan Izuna dan _tousan_ meninggalkan kalian saat masih kandungan?"

_Well, _sebenarnya kebohongan yang mereka ciptakan tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Kau tahu itu kan Naruto? Kau tahu kalau wajah Izuna memang mirip dengan_nya_. Dan kebohongan yang lain _dia_ meninggalkanmu saat mengandung, tidak sepenuhnya kebohongan karena pada dasarnya kau yang meninggalkan_nya_ saat kau mengandung bukan _dia_ yang meninggalkanmu. Kau tahu akan hal itu, tapi kau malah menepisnya, membuang jauh-jauh kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Iruka hanya diam melihat interaksi antara ibu dan anak. Ia memang tidak tahu siapa ayah dari kedua bocah yang selalu mewarnai hari-harinya itu. Ia selalu bertanya dan pasti Naruto akan menjawab dengan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah ayah dan ibu sekaligus untuk Izuna dan Yuki. Dan Iruka akan selalu bungkam dengan cara Naruto mendidik kedua anaknya, ia berniat turun tangan ketika Naruto mendidik dengan terlalu keras. Beruntung selama ini selalu mendidik dengan cara yang lembut namun tegas secara bersamaan.

"Maaf _kaasan_, kami tidak mau _kaasan_ tertekan dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Gaara-_jisan_. Makanya kami berbohong. Lagipula Izuna-_nii_ juga tidak masalah jika Yuki mengatakan kalau wajah Izuna_-nii_ mirip dengan _tousan_."

"Ya tentu saja tidak masalah karena wajahnya mirip dengan Sa-hmmp," Naruto membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Hampir saja Naruto keceplosan dan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Bisa gawat nantinya.

Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak luput dari pendengaran Izuna. "Jadi benar kalau wajahku mirip dengan _tousan_?" tanya Izuna menatap iris _sapphire_ Naruto.

"Siapa yang mengatakan hal itu?" tanya Naruto salah tingakah.

"_Kaasan_. _Kaasan_ berkata kalau wajahku mirip dengan _tousan_. Hanya saja _kaasan_ kurang hati-hati dalam berbicara yang membuat _kaasan_ hampir mengatakan nama _tousan," _sindir Izuna.

Naruto hampir saja meledak marah, tapi sayang Iruka sudah lebih dulu memotongnya. "Hentikan. Izuna, Yuki cepat makan sarapan kalian, sebentar lagi kalian harus berangkat. Dan kau Naruto bukankah kau juga harus bekerja?"

Naruto, Izuna, dan Yuki menatap Iruka. "Lalu _jiisan_ melakukan apa?" tanya Yuki.

"Tidur," jawaban Iruka yang diluar dugaan membuat ketiganya _speechless_. "Kemarin aku sudah bekerja lembur, jadi sekarang aku mau tidur."

Izuna dan Yuki hanya berdecih pelan mendengar alasan yang menurut mereka itu aneh. Kurang bermutu, itulah pikiran keduanya.

.

..

Setelah mengantarkan Izuna dan Yuki, Naruto langsung berangkat ke Café tempatnya bekerja. Sesampainya disana, ia langsung mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam pelayan khusus.

"Hei, Naruto," panggil Shion.

Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti, langsung menghampiri Shion. "Ada apa _neesan_?" tanya Naruto keheranan.

"Nanti kita akan tutup lebih awal karena Obito-_san_ mengadakan pertemuan dengan seluruh karyawan untuk membahas resep baru dan kenaikkan gaji pegawainya."

"Kenaikan gaji?" beo Naruto.

"Iya kenaikan gaji, karena beberapa bulan terakhir pendapatan café ini meningkat drastis," jelas Shion.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya aku akan mengajak Izuna dan Yuki pergi ke taman bermain," Shion mengangguk antusias.

Dan benar saja tepat jam 2 siang café telah ditutup. Pemilik café juga telah datang, mereka mulai membahas beberapa resep baru sebelum akhirnya membahas masalah kenaikan gaji bagi para pegawainya.

"Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Obito begitu menyelesaikan presentasinya.

"Tidak."

"Bag-"

Drrt…drrt…drrt…

Getaran telepon di sakunya membuatnya menghentikan ucapannya yang belum selesai. Setelah meminta izin untuk keluar sebentar dari ruangan, Obito mengangkat teleponnya dengan malas begitu tahu siapa yang menelponnya.

"Ada apa? Kau menggangguku Sasuke."

"_Carikan wanita pirang bermata biru."_

"Enak saja, cari saja sendiri. Di Konoha wanita pirang bermata biru itu banyak."

"_Tidak banyak jika wanita itu memiliki tanda dengan lambang Uchiha yang dikelilingi dengan symbol kutukan mata _sharingan_."_

"Maksudmu aku harus mencari wanita yang kau tandai?"

"_Hn. Lakukan jika kau tidak ingin mati karena terbakar _amaterasu_ku"_

"Oke…oke…oke akan kucarikan,"

KLIK

Obito memutuskan hubungan. Berurusan dengan Sasuke memang merepotkan. Kenapa juga Sasuke harus menyuruhnya? Mungkin Uchiha memang pantang untuk meminta. Seandainya Sasuke tidak mengancamnya, Obito pasti akan menolak dengan senang hati. Namun sayang _amaterasu_ Sasuke terlalu mengerikan untuk di lawan.

"Wanita pirang bermata biru huh? Merepotkan saja,"

Obito mengaktifkan mata _sharingan_nya, ia mencoba untuk melihat bagian leher kedua wanita pirang yang bekerja sebagai pelayannya. Ia melihat di luar ruangan karena sebenarnya ruangan tersebut dibatasi oleh kaca jadi ia bisa melihat karyawannya.

Matanya terpaku pada sebuah tanda yang berada di salah satu leher wanita pirang yang bekerja di cafenya. Obito tidak menyangka jika akan dengan cepat ia bisa menemukan wanita itu.

'Uzumaki Naruto ya? Malang sekali nasibnya harus berurusan dengan Sasuke.'

.

..

Sementara itu di KES, Izuna sedang berada di perpustakaan sekolah, ia berniat mencari keterangan tentang lambang kipas yang berada di leher Naruto. Lelah mencari buku yang mencantumkan keterangan tentang kipas merah itu, Izuna memilih untuk bertanya pada penjaga perpustakaan. Tentu saja Izuna tidak menemukan buku yang dimaksudnya, KES itu masih sekolah dasar tentu saja belum menyediakan buku yang seperti itu.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu, Izuna?" tanya sang penjaga yang ber_tag name_ Shizune.

"_Sensei_, aku mencari buku yang memuat tentang lambang kipas berwarna merah," kata Izuna _to the point_.

"Untuk apa kau mencari buku yang seperti itu?" tanya Shizune penasaran. Karena biasanya, sebagian besar murid KES itu meminjam buku dongeng atau buku cerita. Sangat sedikit yang meminjam buku pelajaran.

"Untuk memecahkan misteri," jawab Izuna tenang.

Shizune menghela nafas panjang mendengar pertanyaan bocah yang masih belia di hadapannya itu. "Izuna, di perpustakaan sekolah ini belum memiliki buku-buku yang memuat tentang pengetahuan seperti itu. Tapi mungkin aku bisa memberimu beberapa informasi tentang lambang itu," Shizune menggambar lambang kipas yang dimaksud oleh Izuna.

"Apa seperti ini gambar lambangnya?"

Izuna mengangguk.

"Lambang ini adalah milik Klan Uchiha. Uchiha merupakan klan yang memiliki kekuasaan yang sangat luas. Perusahaannya telah merambah ke pasar internasional. Orang-orang dari klan ini digosipkan memiliki darah iblis yang mengalir dalam tubuh mereka."

Izuna mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Dikabarkan kalau dulu, leluhur Uchiha telah menikah dengan seorang iblis."

"Apa para Uchiha memiliki kekuatan khusus?" tanya Izuna.

"Entahlah, lagipula kabar itu belum tentu benar adanya."

Izuna termenung memikirkan perkataan Shizune. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya dengan kemampuan matanya. Apakah itu merupakan salah satu kemampuan karena memiliki darah iblis? Apakah _tousan_nya juga memiliki darah iblis yang berarti memiliki mata beriris merah dengan koma aneh yang mengelilinginya?

"Shizune-_sensei_, apakah _sensei_ memiliki profil tentang keluarga Uchiha?" tanya Izuna.

"Tidak, tapi mungkin _sensei_ bisa mencari di internet," Shizune mulai mencari-cari profil tentang keluarga Uchiha. Matanya yang jeli membaca setiap informasi yang kira-kira sesuai. Mata Shizune berhenti bergerak, ia telah menemukan profil tentang keluarga Uchiha paling sukses. Ia hanya membaca sekilas tentang profil tsb dan kemudian menge_print_nya.

"Ini," Shizune menyerahkan kertas hasil _print_.

Izuna menerimanya dan langsung melipatnya, ia berniat membicarakan ini dengan Yuki di rumah. "_Arigatou,"_ Izuna sedikit membungkukkan badannya tanda terima kasih.

"Semoga kau berhasil memecahkan misterimu Izuna," kata Shizune begitu Izuna mulai meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"Hn."

"_Niisan_," panggil Yuki begitu melihat Izuna yang baru keluar dari perpustakaan. Yuki berlari-lari kecil mendekati Izuna.

"Ada apa?"

Yuki mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya itu. "Yuki mencari _niisan_ kemana-mana, tapi malah _niisan_ sedang berada di perpustakaan."

"Ada perlu apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," Yuki menggandeng tangan Izuna dan menyeretnya untuk kembali ke kelas.

Sang kakak hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah laku adiknya yang menurutnya lucu.

.

..

Di Mansion Uchiha, lebih tepatnya di kamar si bungsu Uchiha, Sasuke sedang mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Ia duduk dengan manis dengan tumpukan dokumen di hadapannya yang harus di baca dan ditanda tanganinya. Beruntung dia hanya mengurusi cabang dari perusahaan utama, sehingga ia bisa sedikit bisa bernafas lega. Ia jadi sedikit kasihan dengan Itachi yang mengurus perusahaan utama, walaupun Itachi hanya menjabat sebagai wakil direktur utama, tapi ia mengerjakan dua pertiga dari seluruh pekerjaan. Sedangkan Fugaku sendiri hanya mengerjakan sepertiga bagian saja.

Getaran smartphonenya membuat Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menyambar smartphone yang berada di samping tumpukan dokumen.

"Hn?"

"_Sasuke, aku sudah menemukan wanita yang kau cari,"_

"Aku harap kau tidak bohong, Obito," desis Sasuke.

"_Aku tidak mungkin bohong sepupu. Wanita yang kau cari itu bekerja di cafeku. Dari data yang kupunya ia telah memiliki dua orang anak."_

'Apa mungkin-?'

"Siapa nama wanita itu?"

"_Uzumaki Naruto. Anaknya bernama Uzumaki Izuna dan Uzumaki Yuki."_

KLIK

Sasuke memutuskan teleponnya. Ia tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya. Ia senang tapi juga terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto telah memiliki anak, apalagi dua orang anak.

'Ketemu kau _dobe_. Apa mereka anakku?'

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, otak jeniusnya telah menyusun suatu rencana. Rencana yang akan membawa keluarga kecilnya kembali.

"_Kaasan_," panggil Sasuke pada Mikoto yang sedang membuatkan makan siang untuk keluarganya setelah ia sampai di dapur..

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto lembut, ia menatap Sasuke sekilas yang tengah bersandar di dinding kemudian melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

"Aku ingin liburan kita ke Konoha dipercepat menjadi minggu depan."

Mikoto berhenti memotong sayuran, ia berbalik dan menatap wajah Sasuke dengan penuh tanda tanya. Bukankah kemarin Sasuke menolak untuk liburan? Tapi kenapa sekarang ia ingin liburannya dipercepat? Ah.. masa bodo dengan hal itu, yang penting Sasuke sudah mau diajak saja ia sudah senang.

"Baiklah, biar nanti _kaasan_ yang mengurus semuanya,"

'Tentu saja aku mau pergi, karena milikku berada di Konoha. Suka tidak suka aku akan membawanya kembali ke dalam pelukanku.'

.

..

"_Tadaima," _ucap Izuna dan Yuki bersamaan begitu sampai di rumahnya.

"_Okaeri,"_ jawab Naruto.

"_Kaasan_ sudah pulang? Bukankah _Kaasan_ pulang petang?" tanya Yuki penasaran.

Izuna tidak berniat berbicara saat ini, ia ingin cepat-cepat membaca informasi yang di dapatnya. Sang raven segera memasuki kamarnya setelah melepaskan sepatu dan menyimpannya di rak dengan rapi.

"Hari ini café tempat _kaasan_ bekerja sedang merayakan kesuksesannya, jadi _kaasan_ pulang cepat. Lagi pula _kaasan_ juga mendapatkan gaji tambahan. Bagaiamana kalau minggu depan kita pergi ke taman hiburan?" ajak Naruto.

"Tentu saja, nanti biar Yuki yang akan menyeret Izuna-_nii_ kalau tidak mau ikut," lantang Yuki. Ya Izuna memang sama dengan_nya_ yang sama-sama membenci keramaian, kecuali keramaian yang dibuat oleh orang yang mereka sayangi.

Naruto sadar jika tadi Izuna langsung masuk ke kamarnya, terlihat seperti sedang terburu-buru. "Yuki, _niisan_mu kenapa?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengerdikkan bahunya tidak tahu.

Izuna yang sedang berada di kamar ternyata sedang membaca profil singkat tentang anggota Uchiha terkaya di negaranya.

'Uchiha Fugaku, pria berumur 58 tahun ini telah memiliki kesuksesan yang sangat luar biasa. Ia pemilik saham terbesar di Kota Tokyo. Menjabat sebagai direktur utama di perusahaan utama milik Uchiha.

Uchiha Mikoto, perempuan berumur 51 tahun yang merupakan istri dari Uchiha Fugaku.

Uchiha Itachi, anak pertama dari pasangan suami istri Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Pria ini memiliki umur 30 tahun. Menjabat sebagai wakil direktur utama di perusahaan utama. Dikabarkan ia adalah pewaris yang akan mengatur perusahaan pertama.

Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Pria ini memiliki umur 25 tahun. Mengurus salah satu anak cabang dari perusahaan utama. Merupakan incaran yang paling diminati oleh seluruh kaum hawa.'

Selesai membaca profil yang menurutnya super singkat itu, ia mulai mengamati wajah-wajah Uchiha tersebut. Dimulai dari Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi. Namun saat Izuna mengamati wajah anggota termuda, matanya melotot tidak percaya. Wajah dari Uchiha Sasuke hampir mirip dengan wajahnya hanya rambut, dan dagu saja yang membedakannya.

'Apa dia _tousan_ku?'

.

..

**TBC**

**A/N**

Yoshh…. Syifa up datenya kelamaan. Maaf yaa… bukan mau Syifa jika up datenya lama, alasannya? Karena Syifa lagi gak enak badan, tapi sekarang udah mendingan karena sudah dipijitin sama simbahku tersayang.

Ohh… ya berhubung Naruto sudah tamat beberapa hari yang lalu dan sudah terbentuk beberapa couple seperti NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno, GaaMatsu, ShikaTema dll.. Syifa mau ngucapin selamat semoga bahagia dengan kehidupan barunya yaaa….

Kalau masalah pairing favorite Syifa, yaa.. tau sendiri lah….. lagi pula ini Fanfiction, alurnya tidak harus sesuai dengan yang canon, so.. kalau mau protes masalah pairing pikir-pikir dulu apa itu Fanfiction^^

Yap itu saja dulu, tolong review yaa….^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto ****:**** Masashi Kishimoto-**_**san**_

**SHARINGAN ****:**** Namikaze Asyifa**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Supranatural (maybe) and Hurt/comfort**

**Warning : berupa cerita gaje, alur kecepeten, typo(s),**

**OOC(maybe), fem!Naru, OC, etc…**

**Summary : **

**Naru pergi, akibat ulahnya yang bodoh. Dan Sasu tidak tahu bahwa wanitanya telah melahirkan anaknya. Disaat ia telah bertemu dengan wanitanya, ternyata tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan untuk mendapatkannya kembali. Ia juga harus menyingkirkan teman Naruto, yang menaruh hati pada wanitanya. Tapi tenang, si kembar akan menjaga **_**kaasan**_**nya sampai kembali ke pelukan **_**tousan**_**nya. Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Itachi?**

**A/N :**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 25 tahun**

**Uzumaki Naruto : 24 tahun**

**Uzumaki Izuna : 6 tahun**

**Uzumaki Yuki : 6 tahun**

**Sabaku no Gaara : 25 tahun **

**.**

**.**

**o****/****o****DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****o****\****o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bulan telah merangkak naik di puncak tertingginya dengan taburan milyaran bintang sebagai temannya. Jam juga sudah berdentang sebanyak dua belas kali. Suasana malam ini pun terasa sangat sepi, hanya terdengar suara-suara serangga malam yang saling bersahut-sahutan dan gesekan dedaunan akibat tertiup angin malam.

Di sebuah rumah sederhana, di kamar yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya rembulan yang telah berhasil menyusup masuk melewati celah-celah yang sangat kecil, Uzumaki Izuna masih terjaga. Otaknya masih memproses informasi yang baru didapatnya dari Shizune-_sensei_. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika ada seseorang yang menyerupai wajahnya atau justru wajahnya sendiri yang menyerupai orang itu.

Niat awalnya yang akan membicarakan masalah ini dengan Yuki, Izuna urungkan mengingat salah satu wajah anggota Uchiha itu memiliki paras yang hampir sama dengannya. Apa jadinya jika Yuki mengetahui hal tersebut? Bisa-bisa rencananya yang sudah tersusun secara maksimal bisa berantakan jika Yuki mengetahui hal itu. Tidak… tidak… tidak… Izuna tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Ia akan mencari tahu sendiri kebenarannya. Jika perlu ia akan ke Tokyo dan menanyakan langsung kepada Uchiha Sasuke apakah ia _tousan_nya.

Izuna menghela nafas panjang. Ia baru menyadari jika hal ini pasti akan merepotkannya. Belum lagi saat makan malam tadi, Yuki terus memaksanya untuk ikut jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan. Yang benar saja Izuna membenci keramaian dan Yuki tahu hal itu, tapi mengapa Yuki terus memaksanya. Akhirnya dengan sangat sangat sangat terpaksa akhirnya Izuna menyetujuinya setelah mendapatkan _puppy eyes no jutsu_ mematikan milik Yuki.

Dan yang lebih membuatnya kesal karena _kaasan_nya juga mengajak pria yang tidak disukainya, Sabaku no Gaara. Tadinya Naruto juga akan mengajak Shion juga, namun Shion menolaknya dengan alasan ada beberapa hal penting yang harus di kerjakannya. Padahal alasan sebenarnya adalah biar hubungan Gaara dan Naruto lebih dekat, karena Shion tahu jika Gaara menaruh hati pada Naruto dan Izuna mengetahui hal tersebut hanya dengan memperhatikan raut wajah Shion saat mengatakan hal itu. Ohh… Shion apa kau tidak tahu jika Uzumaki Izuna membenci tindakanmu itu.

Masih ada waktu satu minggu untuk menyusun rencana membuat Gaara sedikit lebih menjauhi Naruto. Untuk masalah ini, Izuna akan mendiskusikannya dengan Yuki. Mungkin nanti akan ada sedikit peran yang akan di perankan oleh Yuki. Lihat saja nanti bagaimana si kembar akan menjalankan rencananya yang telah disusun.

Mengingat-ingat hal itu membuat Izuna sedikit mengantuk. Hatinya telah kembali tenang. Telah siap melakukan rencana besarnya. Karena Izuna memiliki banyak rencana untuk menemukan _tousan_nya dan menjauhkan Gaara dari Naruto. Ia tidak pernah kehabisan akal. Tidak akan pernah.

.

..

Satu minggu kemudian, keluarga Uchiha telah bersiap dengan segala keperluannya. Mereka akan mengadakan liburan ke villa yang berada di Konoha. Mereka berangkat sekitar jam tujuh pagi dengan mengendarai mobil Ferrari milik Itachi dan Itachi sendiri yang mengemudikannya. Di kursi penumpang bagian depan diduduki oleh Sasuke. Dan dibelakang diduduki oleh Mikoto dengan Fugaku.

Rencana Sasuke, setelah sesampainya di Konoha, ia akan beristirahat sekitar satu jam dan kemudian langsung ke café milik sepupunya dan menemukan Naruto. Alih-alih seperti itu, Mikoto malah langsung membawa keluarganya ke taman hiburan. Yang benar saja, selama hampir 3 jam perjalanan ini Sasuke terus memikirkan jika ia akan segera bertemu Naruto. Tapi malah dirinya terjebak di tempat yang mengerikan dan berisik bernama taman hiburan.

"Astaga _kaasan_…. kenapa kita harus ke taman bermain?" protes Itachi setelah memarkirkan mobilnya yang paling mencolok diantara yang lainnya.

"Tentu saja untuk bersenang-senang, apa lagi?" tanya Mikoto tanpa merasa bersalah.

"_Kaasan_, kami bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus pergi ke taman bermain," Sasuke berujar.

"Justru karena dulu kalian jarang ke taman hiburan makanya _kaasan_ mengajak kalian ke taman hiburan sebelum kembali ke villa."

"Kami benci keramaian."

"Dan _kaasan _tahu akan hal itu."

"Sudahlah nikmati saja liburan kalian ini," Mikoto telah keluar dari mobil meninggalkan ketiga pria bermuka datar.

"Kalau tahu begini, aku lebih memilih duduk dengan tumpukan dokumen di hadapanku," sesal Itachi.

"Hn," ambigu Sasuke tapi dapat diartikan sebagai persetujuan. Sasuke sendiri kalau bukan karena Naruto, tidak mungkin ia akan repot-repot pergi ke Konoha.

"Sebaiknya kalian turuti kemauan _kaasan_ kalian. Wanita akan sangat merepotkan jika sedang marah," saran Fugaku yang kemudian keluar menyusul Mikoto yang telah menjauh.

Dengan sangat enggan akhirnya Itachi dan Sasuke keluar mobil menyusul orang tua mereka yang telah berjalan jauh setelah mengunci mobil.

.

..

"Izuna-_nii_, cepat turun sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat," teriak Yuki tak sabar karena menunggu Izuna yang belum keluar kamar sejak tadi.

Setelah satu menit kemudian yang ditunggu pun keluar dari sarangnya. Izuna hanya memakai pakaian santai seperti biasa tetapi tetap memancarkan aura yang menawan. Ia menolak untuk memakai pakaian yang terlalu mencolok baginya, ia tidak suka.

"Kau lama sekali Izuna," kata Naruto yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan dress berwarna biru langit yang sama seperti matanya, apalagi dengan rambut pirangnya yang tergerai sempurna.

"Aku harap ini yang terakhir kalinya aku pergi ke tempat menjijikkan seperti taman hiburan," ujar Izuna tanpa menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

Gaara yang melihatnya merasa aneh dengan sikap Izuna yang terlihat seperti membenci taman hiburan. "Naruto, kenapa Izuna terlihat tidak menyukai taman hiburan?"

"Itu karena Izuna sangat membenci keramaian. Ia lebih suka tempat yang sepi dan juga menenangkan," jelas Naruto.

"Aneh, biasanya setiap anak kecil akan senang jika diajak ke taman hiburan," Naruto tertawa mendengarnya. "Lalu kenapa tidak ditinggal saja? Di rumahkan masih ada Iruka-_san_ Naruto."

Izuna yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung melempar tatapan tajam kepada Gaara. Izuna tahu maksud tersembunyi Gaara mengatakan hal itu. Gaara berniat menjauhkan Izuna dari _kaasan_nya sendiri karena Gaara menganggap Izuna itu pengganggu hubungannya dengan Naruto. Dan ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Seharusnya Gaara tahu bahwa menyingkirkan Izuna bukanlah perkara yang mudah walaupun di baru berumur enam tahun.

Yuki sedikit menelan ludahnya, ia takut dengan aura pekat yang menguar dari tubuh Izuna. Karena itu menandakkan hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Sangat jarang Izuna mengeluarkan aura hitam seperti itu. Ia memang dingin, tapi tidak pernah mengeluarkan aura seperti itu jika menurut Izuna tidak begitu mengganggu. Dan sekarang waktunya bereaksi dengan merayu Naruto yang tampak sedang menimbang-nimbang saran Gaara.

"_Ne kaasan_, Izuna-_nii_ jangan ditinggal yaa…. Nanti kalau _niisan_ tidak ikut siapa yang mau jagain Yuki?" rayu Yuki sambil sedikit mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

"Kan ada _kaasan _dan Gaara-_jisan_ yang jagain Yuki," jawab Naruto lembut.

"Tapikan kalau kemana-mana _niisan_ pasti bersama Yuki. Jadi sekarang _niisan_ harus ikut," bagus, sekarang jurus Yuki sudah keluar semuanya dengan begini Naruto tidak akan menolak permintaannya.

"Baiklah, _niisan_mu tetap ikut."

Izuna menyeringai senang. Yuki memang bisa diandalkan jika masalah merayu.

'Kau akan tahu akibatnya Gaara-_jisan_ kalau berniat menjauhkan kami dari _kaasan_.'

Akhirnya mereka berempat pun memutuskan untuk segera berangkat mengendarai mobil sedan milik Gaara dengan Naruto yang berada di depan dan si kembar yang berada di belakang. Awalnya Izuna sempat menolak dengan pembagian tempat duduk seperti ini karena ini terlihat seperti keluarga kecil dan Izuna tidak suka itu. Beruntung sekali Izuna memiliki rambut raven dan iris onyx bukan rambut merah bata dengan iris jade.

.

..

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, mereka berempat pun keluar dari mobil. Yuki langsung kegirangan begitu melihat banyak wahana, stand-stand makanan dan permainan, dan yang terakhir banyak orang.

"Wahhh…. ramainya," kata Yuki senang.

Berbeda dengan Yuki, Izuna justru menatap datar ratusan orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya. Memang banyak sekali penjual mainan, makanan, aksesoris, dan wahana pun lumayan lahh…. tak kalah banyaknya. Jika disuruh memilih, Izuna lebih memilih membaca tumpukan buku dari pada berada di tempat yang seramai ini.

"Ck, lebih baik aku membaca buku yang tebalnya puluhan senti dari pada harus pergi ketempat yang sangat ramai," keluh Izuna.

Mendengar perkataan Izuna, Naruto menatap horror putra sulungnya. Dari dulu ia memang suka membaca, tapi tidak pernah membaca buku yang tebalnya puluhan senti. "Tidak baik menghabiskan masa kecilmu dengan membaca buku-buku yang tebal. Kau seharusnya bersenang-senang dengan temanmu," saran Naruto. Tidak mau masa kanak-kanak putra sulungnya dijajah oleh buku.

"Hn," hanya gumaman ambigu Izuna yang keluar untuk menanggapi nasihat Naruto.

'Astaga, anak ini kenapa keras kepala sekali sihh.'

"Jadi, kita mau naik wahana yang mana dulu?" tanya Gaara.

"Sebaiknya kita makan dulu Gaara, Izuna dan Yuki belum makan sejak tadi. Aku belum makan juga sihh..," timpal Naruto.

"Oke,.." Gaara menyetujuinya.

Gaara melangkahkan kakinya dengan Naruto yang berada di sampingnya sambil menggandeng tangan Yuki. Mereka tidak sadar kalau Izuna masih diam di tempat. Iris onyxnya sedang memicing tajam mencoba memperhatikan objek yang berjarak tiga ratus meter darinya. Perlahan-lahan iris onyxnya berubah menjadi merah dengan dua koma yang mengelilinginya. Ia mencoba mempertajam matanya dengan menggunakan mata merahnya dan memperhatikan lebih seksama, berharap penglihatannya tidak salah.

Tubuh mungil Izuna menegang begitu mengetahui penglihatannya tidak salah. Objek itu memang dia, berambut raven dengan model yang mencuat kebelakang melawan gravitasi. Dia tidak sendirian, ia juga melihat sesorang yang juga memiliki rambut raven panjang yang diikat rendah.

'Uchiha Sasuke,'

Namun sayang, lamunannya terhenti mendengar panggilan Naruto dan Izuna baru sadar jika Naruto dan Yuki telah menjauh. Dengan terburu-buru, ia berlari menghampiri ketiganya.

"_Niisan_ sedang melihat apa?" tanya Yuki begitu Izuna telah sampai di tempatnya berada.

"Sesuatu yang menarik," jawab Izuna tidak peduli jika Yuki sedang memasang wajah cemberut.

"Bhu.. _niisan_ memang tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku dengan benar," gerutu Yuki.

Izuna mencubit pipi _chubby_ Yuki tidak tahan dengan ekspresi adiknya yang lucu. Ia tersenyum tipis, senyuman yang sangat menawan.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat, waktu terus berjalan."

.

..

"Ck, dasar _baka Aniki_ seharusnya tadi _Aniki_ memperhatikan kemana _tousan _dan _kaasan_ pergi," gerutu Sasuke pada Itachi.

"Seharusnya kau juga memperhatikannya _otouto_ jadi kita tidak perlu tersesat."

Benar duo Uchiha tersebut terpisah dengan kedua orang tuanya. Dan mereka saling menyalahkan karena tidak memperhatikan kearah mana orang tua mereka melangkah. Ini sangat menggelikan bagaimana mungkin jika seorang Uchiha tersesat di taman hiburan dan terpisah dengan kedua orang tuanya. Kalau masih kecil itu bisa dimaklumi, lah ini sudah berumur 25 dan 30 tahun masa harus tersesat.

"Lalu, harus bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke pada Itachi.

"Aku lapar. Mungkin kita harus mencari makan dulu," ajak Itachi.

Kedua pemuda raven itupun bergegas mencari restoran yang kira-kira cocok.

.

..

"Izuna, kenapa kau tidak makan?" tanya Naruto lembut begitu melihat Izuna tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

"Aku tidak lapar _kaasan_," jawab Izuna. Raga Izuna memang berada di samping Naruto, tetapi pikirannya sedang melalang buana memikirkan seorang pemuda yang tadi dilihatnya. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Izuna? Jika ada masalah ceritakan?" Naruto membelai rambut Izuna lembut. Yuki dan Gaara juga sedang memperhatikan Izuna. "Jika kau tidak suka berada disini, kita bisa pulang sekarang," tawar Naruto.

"Tidak, kita tetap melaksanakan liburan ini," tolak Izuna.

"Baiklah.. tapi makan dulu makananmu."

Izuna pun mulai memakan makanannya. Pikirannya sudah merambah jauh mencoba menyusun rencana baru untuk mempertemukan Naruto dengan Sasuke. Ia harus menyusun secepatnya, berhubung Sasuke berada di desa ini. Yah.. ia harus cepat memikirkan rencana baru.

Berbeda dengan Naruto dan Yuki yang sudah melanjutkan makannya, Gaara masih memperhatikan raut wajah Izuna. 'Bocah ini sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi apa? Izuna memang anak yang jenius tapi dia juga berbahaya. Dia bisa menjadi penghalang untukku dalam mendapatkan Naruto.'

'Mungkin aku harus mencari _tousan_. Yaa.. aku akan mencarinya begitu _kaasan, _Yuki, dan Gaara-_jisan_ sedang menaiki salah satu wahana. Aku hanya menyuruh Yuki untuk meminta pada _kaasan_ menaiki salah satu wahana. Aku harap aku bisa menemukan _tousan _secepatnya,' batin Izuna.

Mengapa Izuna memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan _tousan_? Itu karena kemiripan fisiknya dengan Sasuke dan hati kecilnya yang mengatakan kalau Sasuke itu memang benar ayah kandungnya.

Selesai dengan makannya, mereka berempat keluar restoran siap untuk menghabiskan hari dengan bersenang-senang. Dan siap untuk menjalankan rencananya untuk Izuna. Hari yang terlalu cerah untuk peristiwa yang akan menggejutkan.

"Yuki," panggil Izuna pada Yuki dengan suara yang terlampau lirih.

"Ada apa _niisan_?" jawab Yuki tak kalah lirihnya.

"Kau ajak _kaasan_ menaiki salah satu wahana. _Niisan _akan pergi menemui seseorang."

"Baiklah, Yuki akan mengajak _kaasan_ menaiki bianglala. Yuki akan menjaga _kaasan_,_ niisan_ tak perlu khawatir."

"Hn," Izuna menyeringai kecil. Tahap pertama rencananya sudah berhasil yaitu meminta Yuki mengajak Naruto dan Gaara menaiki salah satu wahana.

"_Kaasan_," panggil Yuki memotong percakapan antara Naruto dengan Gaara.

"Ada apa Yuki?" tanya Naruto menatap lembut Yuki.

"Yuki pengin naik bianglala. Boleh yaa…" rajuk Yuki.

"Tentu saja, sayang. Tunggu disini _kaasan _akan membeli tiketnya."

"Aku tidak ikut," kata Izuna cepat sebelum Naruto pergi membeli tiket.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku ingin ke toilet," Izuna langsung pergi meninggalkan yang lainnya. Ia sudah tak sabar ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Sasuke. Walau ia yakin pasti akan sangat sulit untuk mencari satu orang diantara ratusan orang.

'Jika Yuki mirip _kaasan_, berarti aku mirip _tousan_. Jika Yuki suka keramaian sama seperti _kaasan_, maka aku suka ketenangan seperti _tousan_. Ya,,.. _tousan_ mungkin suka tempat yang tenang.'

Sekarang Izuna bingung harus mencari tempat yang tenang dimana ia bisa menemukan Sasuke.

'Hutan.'

Ahh…. Sekarang Izuna ingat di samping taman hiburan terdapat hutan dan tembok yang menjulang tinggi sebagai pembatasnya. Hanya hutan satu-satunya tempat yang tenang. Lagi pula tidak ada yang berani masuk hutan tersebut karena dianggap hutan yang angker. Tapi Izuna tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Ia ingin sesegera mungkin menemukan Sasuke dan menendang Gaara agar tidak mendekati Naruto.

Tepat di hadapan Izuna, berdiri tembok yang kokoh dengan tinggi tiga meter. Hanya tembok ini pembatas antara taman hiburan dengan hutan. Dan Izuna harus melompatinya jika ingin menemui Sasuke yang kemungkinan kecil berada di hutan tersebut.

Izuna merubah warna matanya. Dan dalam satu kali lompatan ia sudah meninggalkan area taman hiburan serta memasuki area hutan. Sepi, satu kata menggambarkan keadaan hutan yang dipercaya oleh sebagian besar masyarakat Konoha sebagai hutan yang sangat menakutkan. Bahkan satu hewan pun, ia tidak mellihatnya.

Izuna mulai melangkahkan kakinya, menjelajah hutan. Menyusuri jalan yang sekiranya pantas untuk dilewati.

"Cih, aku benci tempat ramai," suara seseorang berhasil menyita perhatian Izuna. Ia mengendap-endap mencari sumber suara dan begitu mengetahuinya Izuna langsung bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

Dua orang pemuda raven sedang duduk dengan posisi bersandar pada pohon sakura yang tumbuh liar. Izuna mengenali mereka. Dan salah satu dari merekalah yang ia cari. Ia harus bisa menarik perhatian kedua pemuda itu.

Sreek…sreek…sreek…

Sasuke dan Itachi yang tadinya sedang memejamkan mata sambil menikmati ketenangan yang sangat sulit dicari apalagi di tengah-tengah keramaian harus terganggu oleh suara gesekan daun. Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh.

"_Aniki_ sepertinya ada sesuatu di balik semak-semak itu. Coba _aniki_ periksa," suruh Sasuke.

Itachi sebenarnya bisa saja menolak, tapi ia tidak mau memperpanjang masalah dengan Sasuke. Dengan terpaksa Itachi bangkit dan mendekati semak-semak yang dimaksudkan oleh Sasuke.

"_Otouto_, ada anak kecil disini. Tapi-" Itachi menghentikan pekataannya dan itu membuat Sasuke penasaran. "dia mirip sekali denganmu."

Dan berakhir seperti ini, bocah yang mirip Sasuke yang sebenarnya adalah Izuna sedang mendapatkan tatapan menyelidik dari Itachi dan Sasuke sendiri. Ia memang tidak takut, karena ia juga sering mengeluarkan tatapan seperti itu, apalagi kepada semua orang yang pernah mendekati Naruto dan Yuki. Dan bisa dipastikan ia pernah melempar tatapan seperti itu pada Gaara.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan _otouto_. Jika dilihat lebih teliti, kau juga memiliki sifat-sifat yang hanya dimiliki oleh Uchiha saja," kata Itachi masih dengan menatap anak kecil yang ditemukannya di semak-semak.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke pada bocah yang sedang duduk di hadapannya.

"Izu-"

"Itachi, Sasuke," panggilan seorang wanita paruh baya telah memotong ucapan Izuna. Wanita itu tidak datang sendirian, ia bersama seorang pria paruh baya. Mereka sama-sama memiliki rambut raven. Dan Izuna mengenali mereka sebagai Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Fugaku. Heh! Sepertinya seluruh keluarga Uchiha sedang berada di Konoha yaa…

"Sudah kuduga, kalian pasti akan menghilang ke tempat yang sepi," kata Mikoto tak menyadari ada seorang bocah disana.

"Memangnya siapa yang meninggalkan kami," sindir Itachi.

Mikoto salah tingkah mendengar sindiran Itachi yang ditujukan untuknya sampai onyxnya bertubrukan dengan onyx lain. Dan sekarang ia baru menyadari adanya seorang bocah dengan paras yang hampir sama dengan putra bungsunya. Ia berlutut di hadapan bocah itu, matanya masih terpaku dengan iris onyx milik bocah tersebut.

"Itachi, siapa bocah ini? Kenapa wajahnya mirip dengan adikmu?" tanya Mikoto pada Itachi.

"Entahlah, aku menemukannya di balik semak-semak. Sepertinya bocah itu tersesat."

"Nah, anak manis, siapa namamu?" tanya Mikoto pada bocah dihadapannya.

Izuna tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto. Ia malah menatap datar Mikoto. Bagaimanapun juga ia tampan tidak manis, ia tidak suka dipanggil manis.

"_Kaasan_, jangan menyebutnya manis. Dia itu pria," celetuk Sasuke.

Mikoto menatap Sasuke. "Tapi dia itu memang manis Sasuke dan juga imut."

Dahi Izuna berkernyit mendengar panggilan baru untuknya. "Jangan panggil aku manis apalagi imut. Aku tidak suka," kata Izuna dengan suara yang sangat tegas.

Sedangkan Fugaku, menatap Izuna dalam diam. 'Jika dilihat dari segi fisik bocah itu seperti keturunan Uchiha. Rambut raven, mata onyx tajam, dan juga kulit putih pucat. Dan jika dilihat dari sifat… tatapan matanya tajam, tegas, dan tak terbantahkan. Garis wajahnya menunjukkan ketidak pedulian, dan juga datar. Anak ini pasti bukan anak sembarangan,' batin Fugaku.

"Apa kau seorang Uchiha?" tanya Fugaku pada akhirnya.

Mikoto, Itachi, dan Sasuke terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Fugaku, mereka tidak menyangka jika Fugaku akan bertanya hal seperti itu.

"Fugaku, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Mikoto.

"Kalian perhatikan baik-baik. Ia memiliki semua ciri-ciri seorang Uchiha. Rambut raven, iris onyx, kulit putih pucat. Wajahnya menunjukkan ketidak pedulian, tak terbantahkan, ketegasan, dan yang terakhir kekuasaan," jelas Fugaku.

Mikoto sekarang menatap mata onyx Izuna. "Baiklah… jadi siapa namamu?" tanya Mikoto kepada Izuna untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Izuna. Aku bukan seorang Uchiha, itu sekarang. Tapi nanti… " Izuna berhenti sejenak, ia menatap Sasuke sekilas. "Sekarang namaku adalah… Uzumaki Izuna."

Dan secara tiba-tiba Izuna telah pergi meninggalkan mereka berempat dengan cara melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lainnya.

.

..

"Astaga, kemana perginya Izuna. Kenapa sejak tadi tidak muncul-muncul. Apa memang membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk pergi ke toilet?" kata Naruto dengan nada cemas yang sangat ketara.

Setelah bosan menaiki binglala, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk mencoba wahana yang lainnya. Tapi setelah mereka turun, mereka tidak menemukan Izuna dimanapun. Dan hampir 30 menit mereka menunggu, belum ada tanda-tanda Izuna akan muncul.

"_Kaasan_," panggil Izuna begitu menemukan Naruto.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Naruto langsung memeluk Izuna. "Syukurlah kau tidak diculik. _Kaasan _sangat khawatir. Kemana saja kau, bocah nakal?" rasa khawatir Naruto langsung terobati begitu melihat Izuna yang datang dengan kondisi yang baik-baik saja.

Izuna memeluk balik Naruto. "_Gomennasai, kaasan._ Izuna hanya sedang mencari sesuatu yang menarik," jawab Izuna.

Naruto melepas pelukannya dan menatap Izuna garang. "Jangan pernah pergi kemana-mana seorang sendiri. Mengerti."

"Hn."

"Ayo, Naruto. Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk bersenang-senang sebelum matahari tenggelam," ajak Gaara.

'Semoga saja ini berhasil.'

.

..

Setelah kepergian Izuna, keempat Uchiha tersebut masih tercengang. Mereka tidak menyangka ada seorang anak yang bisa melompati satu pohon ke pohon lain. Bagi mereka, para Uchiha itu hal yang sangat mudah. Tapi jika bocah itu seorang Uzumaki… itu sangat mengejutkan.

"_Otouto_, apa kau yakin jika bocah itu seorang Uzumaki?"

"Tidak. Kebanyakan Uzumaki memiliki rambut berwarna merah dan iris violet. Bukan berambut raven dan beriris onyx," jawab Sasuke.

"Aku rasa anak itu keturunan Uchiha," duga Fugaku.

"Anak yang manis. Tapi saat dia menyeringai… sangat mengerikan," lanjut Mikoto. "Siapa tadi namanya? Uzumaki Izuna… ya namanya Uzumaki Izuna."

"_Uzumaki Naruto. Anaknya bernama Uzumaki Izuna dan Uzumaki Yuki."_

Laporan Obito beberapa hari yang lalu kembali diingatnya. 'Uzumaki Izuna…? jangan-jangan."

Itachi menyadari perubahaan ekspresi Sasuke yang menjadi lebih tegang. "Hey… _otouto._ Kau kenapa?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke menggeleng-gelenggkan kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikirannya yang menjurus pada wanitanya. "Aku… aku tidak apa-apa _aniki_," jawab Sasuke.

Namun sayang, Itachi terlalu pintar untuk dibohongi. Walau bagaimanapun juga Sasuke adalah adik satu-satunya. "Jangan berbohong. Katakan padaku apa yang menganggu pikiranmu _otouto_."

"Sepulang dari taman hiburan, aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat," Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Sendirian," katanya ketika Itachi akan menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya. Sekarang Sasuke sangat membutuhkan tempat yang benar-benar tenang, tidak ada Itachi dan yang lainnya. Ia ingin menjernihkan pikirannya.

.

..

Hari mulai beranjak sore, matahari juga sudah mulai membenamkan dirinya. Langit pun tak kalah dengan yang lainnya, yang kini telah berubah warna menjadi orange. Naruto dan Gaara memutuskan untuk pulang dan mengakhiri hari yang terasa menyenangkan. Yah… menyenangkan untuk Gaara, Naruto dan Yuki, tapi sangat membosankan untuk Izuna. Satu-satunya hal yang menyenangkan baginya adalah ketika ia bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke secara langsung.

Dan hal menyenangkan lainnya adalah ketika Izuna meminta pada Naruto untuk pergi ke toko buku dan Naruto menyetujuinya. Walaupun mereka berempat harus berjalan kaki.

"_Niisan_, kenapa harus jalan kaki sihh.. kita kan bisa menggunakan mobil milik Gaara-_jisan_," keluh Yuki untuk yang kesekiannya.

"Apa kau tidak lihat. Jalan ini terlalu sempit untuk dilewati mobil, Yuki," jelas Izuna.

"Tapi kenapa _niisan_ harus membeli buku itu sekarang?" Yuki mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Karena _niisan_ sangat membutuhkannya sekarang. Bukan besok," Yuki semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Izuna memang pandai membuat adiknya perempuannya kesal.

Melihat tingkah laku kedua anaknya, Naruto tersenyum tipis. Sangat jarang Izuna bisa menunjukkan ekspresinya. Dan Naruto sadar jika Izuna akan mengeluarkan ekspresinya hanya kepada orang yang sangat disayanginya.

Namun sayang, sebelum sampai di toko buku, sekawanan preman telah menghadang mereka. Mereka berjumlah lima orang yang memilliki tubuh berotot. Tubuh mereka penuh dengan tato-tato yang mengerikan. Dan masing-masing dari mereka membawa senjata tajam.

Merasa keadaan yang sangat berbahaya, Gaara maju kedepan Naruto yang tengah memeluk Izuna dan Yuki. Ia mencoba untuk melindungi Naruto dan kedua anaknya. Ia memandang tajam preman-preman tersebut dan dibalas dengan senyuman mengejek dari salah satu preman.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya Gaara tajam.

Salah satu preman yang berdiri ditengah-tengah yang lainnya tertawa. "Hahaha… berikan harta kalian atau kalian akan mati disini saat ini juga," kata pria tersebut yang mengenakan _piercing_ di telinga kirinya. Pria tersebut menatap Naruto dan kemudian menyeringai mesum. "Dan serahkan wanita itu pada kami. Sepertinya wanita itu sangat nikmat."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Gaara mengeram marah dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Begitupun dengan Izuna, di balik dekapan Naruto yang semakin mengerat Izuna telah merubah onyxnya menjadi merah menyala dengan dua koma yang salling melingkar.

BUGH…

Gaara meninju pria dengan _piercing_ tersebut tepat di rahangnya sehingga salah satu sudut bibir preman tersebut mengeluarkan darah. Tapi tidak cukup untuk membuat pria berbadan besar itu jatuh, ia hanya mundur beberapa langkah. "Kurang ajar… serang dia," perintah preman tersebut pada yang lainnya.

Perkelahian tak dapat dihindari lagi. beberapa kali Gaara terkena pukulan dari preman-preman tersebut. Wajahnya dipenuhi lebam dan bercak-bercak darah entah milik siapa. Tenaganya juga sudah terkuras sangat banyak. Bayangkan saja Gaara yang seorang diri harus melawan lima orang berbadan besar dengan otot-otot yang sudah nampak.

Disaat Gaara tengah lengah, salah seorang pria menendang perutnya tepat dihulu hatinya membuat Gaara terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang. Ia sudah tak punya tenaga lagi sekarang. Gaara memang lemah dalam hal perkelahian.

Melihat Gaara yang sudah tak bisa lagi melawan, kelima preman tersebut tertawa. Pria dengan _piercing_ di telinga kirinya mendekati Naruto yang tengah memeluk Izuna dan Yuki erat. Padahal tubu Naruto sendiri bergetar kareba takut.

"Hohoho… manis, mau bermain dengan kami?" goda pria dengan _piercing_ di telinga kirinya.

"Pergilah… akan kuberikan semua hartaku. Asalkan kalian tidak menggangguku," kata Naruto takut-takut.

"Uggh…. N-naru-to… j-jang-an lak-ukan," kata Gaara terbata-bata.

"Diam kau, pria lemah," bentak salah satu preman dengan _piercing_ di hidungnya.

"Sebaiknya temani kami saja malam ini."

Izuna tak tahan lagi dengan perlakuan para preman tersebut kepada Naruto. Gaara tak bisa diandalkan. Ia sudah lemah sekarang, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa termasuk melindungi Naruto, Yuki dan juga dirinya. Jangankan melindungi mereka, melindungi dirinya sendiripun ia tidak bisa.

'Dasar lemah.'

"_Kaasan, _Yuki takut," bisik Yuki, tetapi Izuna masih bisa menangkapnya dengan jelas bahkan sangat jelas.

'Sepertinya aku harus melakukannya sekarang.'

Izuna melepas pelukan Naruto padanya. Dengan mata terpejam, Izuna membalikkan badannya menghadap preman-preman tersebut. Naruto, Yuki, dan Gaara menatap Izuna khawatir. Jangan bilang kalau Izuna akan menghadapi preman-preman itu.

"Cih, ternyata hanya itu kemampuan kalian?" kata Izuna dingin dengan kepala tertunduk masih dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Jangan menghina kami bocah. Kau itu tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk melawan kami," ejek preman dengan _piercing_ di telinga kirinya dan disusul dengan gelak tawa para anak buahnya.

Dibalik menunguknya Izuna, diam-diam ia menyeringai. Mereka tidak tau kalau Izuna bukanlah bocah biasa. Detik berikutnya, Izuna mengadahkan kepalanya. Kelopak matanya terbuka menampilkan iris merah dengan dua koma aneh yang saling melingkar.

Sebuah kesalahan besar telah dilakukan oleh preman dengan _piercing_ di telinga kirinya, Ia telah menatap mata merah Izuna secara langsung.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku bocah?" teriak preman tersebut ketika menyadari tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Sedikit bersenang-senang," jawab Izuna tenang.

Reaksi Naruto? Naruto sendiri begitu terkejut melihat iris merah Izuna. Iris merah itu mirip dengan iris merah milik ayahnya. Dan Naruto tak menyangka jika Izuna mewarisi kekuatan_nya_. Gaara sendiri begitu bergidik ngeri melihat pancaran membunuh dari mata merah aneh itu.

Perlahan-lahan tubuh preman yang tidak bisa di gerakkan tersebut mulai bergerak menyerang kawan-kawannya sendiri. Tubuh itu dikendalikan oleh Izuna. Dengan kemampuan matanya yang sekarang ia yakin bisa melumpuhkan mereka secepatnya.

Dan benar saja, dalam waktu lima menit, Izuna telah berhasil membuat dua orang preman pingsan ditempat. Tanpa Izuna bergeser sesenti pun. Melihat hal itu, ia hanya bisa menyeringai. Seringai yang sangat mengerikan.

"Ternyata benar, kau memang seorang Uchiha," kata seseorang yang telah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan badan yang bersandar di tembok pembatas jalan.

Seseorang tersebut memiliki rambut raven dengan gaya seperti pantat ayam, beriris onyx yang kini tengah menatap iris merah milik Izuna. Naruto dan Izuna mengetahui siapa orang itu. Jika Izuna menatap pria tersebut dengan datar walaupun tersirat kegembiraan, Naruto menatap pria itu dengan raut wajah terkejut dan tidak percaya.

"Hn," jawab Izuna sambil berhenti mengendalikan preman tersebut.

Pria tersebut yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke berjalan mendekati Izuna dan melewati preman-preman tersebut. Dan kemudian berlutut tepat di hadapan Izuna. Ia menatap mata merah Izuna.

"Hebat juga kau, bocah. Diumurmu yang ke enam tahun sudah berhasil mengaktifkan _sharingan_," puji Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan kalah dengan kalian."

"Hn, senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Izuna,"

"Senang juga bisa bertemu denganmu lagi..." Izuna menghentikan ucapannya. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang masih _shock_ dengan kehadiran pria itu. Izuna kembali menatap Sasuke. "…_tousan_."

.

..

**TBC**

**A/N**

Okeyy… chap tujuh sudah up date. Disini Syifa nambahin lagi wordsnya. Dan maaf ceritanya tambah gaje. Syifa yakin banyak yang sudah bosan membaca fic gaje milik Syifa.

Syifa rasa itu saja cuap-cuapnya, Syifa bingung mau nulis apalagi. Toh Syifa juga lagi-lagi gak bisa bales review satu persatu. Intinya terimaksih sudah mau meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca fic ini.

RnR please…


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto-**_**san**_

**SHARINGAN : Namikaze Asyifa**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Supranatural (maybe) and Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : berupa cerita gaje, alur super cepat, typo(s), sedikit OOC, fem!Naru, OC, etc…**

**Summary :**

**Naru pergi, akibat ulahnya yang bodoh. Dan Sasu tidak tahu bahwa wanitanya telah melahirkan anaknya. Disaat ia telah bertemu dengan wanitanya, ternyata tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan untuk mendapatkannya kembali. Ia juga harus menyingkirkan teman Naruto yang menaruh hati pada wanitanya. Tapi tenang, si kembar akan menjaga **_**kaasan**_**nya sampai kembali ke pelukkan **_**tousan**_**nya. Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Itachi?**

**A/N :**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 25 tahun**

**Uzumaki Naruto : 24 tahun**

**Uzumaki Izuna, Uzumaki Yuki : 6 tahun**

**Sabaku no Gaara : 25 tahun**

**.**

**.**

**/DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ\\**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ternyata benar, kau memang seorang Uchiha," kata seseorang yang telah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan badan yang bersandar di tembok pembatas jalan.

Seseorang tersebut memiliki rambut raven dengan gaya seperti pantat ayam, beriris onyx yang kini tengah menatap iris merah milik Izuna. Naruto dan Izuna mengetahui siapa orang itu. Jika Izuna menatap pria itu dengan datar walaupun tersirat kegembiraan, Naruto menatap pria itu dengan raut wajah terkejut dan tidak percaya.

"Hn," jawab Izuna sambil berhenti mengendalikan preman tersebut.

Pria tersebut yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke berjalan mendekati Izuna dan melewati preman-preman tersebut. Dan kemudian berlutut tepat di hadapan Izuna. Ia menatap mata merah Izuna.

"Hebat juga kau bocah. Diumurmu yang ke enam tahun sudah berhasil mengaktifkan _sharingan_," puji Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan kalah dengan kalian."

"Hn, senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Izuna."

"Senang juga bisa bertemu dengan lagi…" Izuna menghentikan ucapannya. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang masih _shock_ dengan kehadiran pria itu. Izuna kembali menatap Sasuke. "…_tousan_."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, pada hari yang sama yaitu pada hari ini, Naruto kembali terbelalak dengan panggilan Izuna untuk Sasuke, _tousan_ yang berarti 'ayah'. Bagaimana mungkin Izuna mengetahui kalau Sasuke itu ayahnya? Dan apa maksudnya dengan _'senang juga bisa bertemu denganmu lagi_'? Apa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Tapi dimana? Dan kapan? Lalu kenapa Naruto tidak tahu? Dan masih banyak pertanyaan yang bermunculan di pikirannya membuat Naruto sakit kepala.

Bukan hanya Naruto, Gaara yang sekarang sedang sekarat juga terkejut dengan panggilan sacral Izuna untuk pria pantat ayam yang kini tengah menatap Izuna. Dari segi fisik pria itu memang hampir memiliki paras yang sama dengan Izuna. Rambut raven, _check._ Iris onyx, _check._ Kulit seputih porselen, _check_. Wajah datar dan dingin, _check_. Hampir seratus persen Izuna dan pria itu memiliki kemiripan yang sama. _Well_, apakah ini suatu petunjuk bahwa ia, Sabaku no Gaara sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk mendapatkan Naruto?

'Siall…'

Yuki pun tidak kalah terkejutnya. Izuna, kakak laki-lakinya memanggil pria asing dengan sebutan _tousan_? Yuki masih tidak percaya. Tapi, biasanya apa yang diucapkan oleh Izuna itu memang benar adanya. Apakah ia sudah menemukan seseorang yang sudah seharusnya dipanggil _tousan_? Yuki mempererat pelukannya pada Naruto.

Uchiha Sasuke, pria itu tidak pernah menyangka jika bocah yang diitemukannya di dalam hutan beberapa jam yang lalu adalah putranya, putra sulungnya dengan Naruto. Kenyataan tersebut membuatnya tersenyum, senyuman yang tipis tapi sangat menawan bagi Naruto yang tak sengaja melihatnya.

"Baiklah, Izuna. Sekarang tunjukkan seberapa besar kemampuanmu dalam mengendalikan mata itu?" perintah Sasuke. Ia berdiri, kemudian menepuk pudak kiri Izuna beberapa kali dan menyingkir dari hadapan Izuna. Namun tindakannya tidak menghalanginya untuk bisa melihat seringai mengerikan yang tengah bertengger dengan manis di bibir bocah enam tahun itu.

'Aahh… seringai khas Uchiha.'

Kembali. Izuna kembali mengendalikan tubuh preman ber_piercing_ satu di telinga kirinya. Tak peduli jika tubuh itu sudah berlumuran darah yang tidak diketahui itu darah siapa. Tak peduli jika tulang-tulang yang tengah dikendalikannya itu patah, remuk, bahkan hancur. Tak peduli jika dua orang preman yang masih tersisa sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk melawan. Yang ada hanya hasrat membunuh yang entah kapan sudah muncul menenggelamkan pikiran logisnya.

Bugh..!

Suara benturan antar tulang kembali terdengar menjadi sebuah melodi indah yang enak didengar oleh Izuna, sisi iblis Izuna. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, tulang dengan aspal, tiang, tembok ataupun dengan yang lainnya kembali terdengar. Diramaikan dengan jeritan, pekik kesakitan yang meluncur dengan lembut dari bibir-bibir merah karena cairan anyir para preman.

Wajah tampan, berubah menjadi wajah tanpa rupa. Hancur. Penuh lebam. Bercak-bercak darah. Adalah sebuah lukisan yang sangat indah melebihi keindahan lukisan Monalisa karya Leonardo da Vinci. Terlalu _over_? Tidak juga, karena seperti itulah kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Sadis. Bukan hal yang jarang bagi Klan Uchiha bukan?

Dan dalam waktu 2 menit, satu preman kembali tumbang. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Dalam beberapa detik saja, sebenarnya Izuna bisa menumbangkan semua preman itu. Tapi bukankah sudah dijelaskan kalau sisi iblisnya sedang menguasai pikiran dan tubuhnya. Bagaimana pun juga ia seorang Uchiha. Darah iblis mengalir dalam dirinya. Dan bukankah kejam juga salah satu sifat dasar iblis?

Namun sayangnya, bagi Yuki pemandangan tersebut, suara-suara yang ditimbulkan adalah sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan. Sadar atau tidak, Yuki semakin kuat mencengkram dress Naruto. Tidak peduli jika hal itu juga melukai dirinya sendiri. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar hebat di dalam pelukkan Naruto yang sekarang tidak bisa membuatnya nyaman karena teriakan-teriakan itu sangat keras dan memilukan. Ia tidak kuat.

Sebagai seorang yang telah melahirkan Yuki, Naruto merasakan apa yang Yuki rasakan. Ketakutan. Kekhawatiran. Bagaimana pun juga anak bungsunya itu masih berumur enam tahun yang seharusnya menyaksikan film-film kartun dan lagu anak-anak bukan adegan kekerasan dengan teriakan, jeritan kesakitan, tulang-tulang yang beradu, dan cairan pekat dengan bau anyir.

Yuki memang seorang Uchiha, tetapi ia bukan seorang Uchiha Izuna, kakaknya yang memiliki darah iblis dalam tubuhnya.

"_Kaasan_, Yuki takut. Suruh Izuna-_nii_ untuk berhenti," lirih Yuki sambil menahan air matanya yang tak lama lagi akan jatuh.

Naruto memang ingin melakukan apa yang Yuki pinta. Tapi… jujur, Naruto tidak mengenali sosok Izuna yang sekarang. Ia tidak seperti Izuna yang biasanya. Ia seperti monster yang memiliki hasrat membunuh yang besar.

Naruto menghela nafas.

"IZUNA BERHENTI. KAU MEMBUAT ADIKMU KETAKUTAN," teriak Naruto berharap kebrutalan Izuna berhenti kalau bisa berakhir.

_Got it!_

Izuna menghentikan aksinya. Padahal ia sedang bersenang-senang. Tapi jika ini menyangkut adik satu-satunya, ia tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk melakukan apapun. Dan sekarang Izuna yakin jika Yuki pasti akan membencinya setelah ini.

"Yuki," panggil Izuna lirih. Ia mendekati Naruto yang kini tengah memeluk Yuki yang sedang terisak. Preman yang tubuhnya dikendalikkan oleh Izuna ambruk ditempat ketika Izuna memutuskan kontaknya. Sepertinya tubuh itu bukan apa-apa untuk Izuna.

"Yuki," panggil Izuna untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan frekuensi yang sama. Walaupun lirih, tetapi Izuna yakin jika Yuki pasti mendengarnya.

Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu kedua anaknya. Ia juga tidak bisa menyuruh Izuna untuk tetap meneruskan kegiatannya menyiksa preman-preman itu. Karena sesungguhnya dalam hati terdalamnya, Sasuke sangat senang dengan kerukunan Izuna dan Yuki. Hampir sama dengan ia dengan kakaknya, Itachi. Meskipun Sasuke sering memarahi Itachi karena terlalu mengurusi kehidupannya tapi ia sadar jika itu adalah bentuk kasih sayangnya. Tidak tampak tapi sangat besar pengaruhnya dalam hidup kita itulah kasih sayang.

"_Gomen... Gomen... Gomen…_ Yuki, _niisan_ tidak bermaksud membuat Yuki ketakutan," satu hal yang sangat tidak ingin terjadi dalam hidupnya yaitu ketika Yuki membenci dirinya. Dan satu-satu sumber ketakutannya adalah hal itu. Karena Yuki adalah kekuatannya dan juga kelemahannya.

Grep…

Yuki berbalik, melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto dan memeluk Izuna secara tiba-tiba. Ia menangis dalam pelukkan kakaknya. Bisa dirasakannya tangan Izuna yang berbalik memeluknya, mengusap-usap punggungnya, tanda menenangkannya. Ya… dengan cara ini Izuna bisa membuatnya kembali tenang.

"Yuki… _niisan_ minta maaf membuatmu takut," sesal Izuna untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Diam

Yuki tidak berniat untuk menanggapi penyesalan kakaknya. Yang terdengar hanya isakan kecil yang teredam karena posisi Yuki yang sedang membenamkan kepalanya pada dada Izuna yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya.

"Jangan lakukan lagi… _niisan_," pinta Yuki setelah beberapa menit mereka saling diam.

"Hn?" Izuna bergumam kecil tanda belum paham dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yuki.

"Jangan lakukan lagi yang seperti tadi. Menyakiti orang lain, itu membuat Yuki takut."

"_Niisan_ janji tidak akan melakukan lagi. Tapi…" Izuna melepaskan pelukannya pada Yuki. Ia sedikit mencengkram bahu Yuki. "Tapi _niisan_ tidak bisa janji untuk memenuhi janji _niisan_ yang tadi jika Yuki dan _kaasan_ dalam bahaya. _Niisan_ hanya akan menggunakan kemampuan _niisan_ untuk melindungi Yuki dan _kaasan_. Bagaimana, setuju?" tanya Izuna.

Yuki membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan walalu awalnya ragu-ragu, tapi toh ini juga demi kebaikan dirinya sendiri dan Naruto. Jadi, apa salahnya jika ia menyetujuinya?

Melihat kerukunan kedua anaknya membuat Naruto tersenyum bahagia. Yah.. ia benar-benar beruntung memiliki dua malaikat yang selalu memenuhi hari-harinya. Beruntung juga karena mereka bisa mengerti keadaan apa yang sedang dialami oleh _kaasan_nya. Sangat beruntung.

"Dobe."

Panggilan seseorang membuat senyum bahagia Naruto memudar. Ia baru sadar jika 'orang itu' berada di sini. Lebih tepatnya sekarang berada dihadapannya persis. Dan itu semua membuat tubuh Naruto menegang ketakutan kalau-kalau 'orang itu' akan merebut malaikat-malaikatnya dari hidupnya.

"A-apa maumu?" tanya Naruto berusaha menyingkirkan rasa takutnya.

"Mauku? Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apa maksudmu dengan memisahkan aku dengan darah dagingku sendiri Naruto?" sekarang saja Sasuke menyebutkan nama Naruto dengan sangat jelas.

"A-aku tidak ber-bermaksud seperti itu," sergah Naruto berusaha sambil berusaha menghindari tatapan onyx yang sedang berkilat marah.

"Apanya yang tidak bermaksud?" setiap perkataan yang meluncur dari bibir Sasuke seakan-akan seperti ribuan jarum panjang yang siap menyerangnya. Tajam dan menyakitkan.

Naruto mencengkram dress bagian dadanya, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya membuatnya harus meneteskan cairan dari mata _sapphire_nya jika tidak ia tahan. Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depan_nya_, ia harus kuat.

"Apa kau tidak sadar Sasuke. Setelah penandaan malam itu, kau kembali pada sifatmu yang dulu, kembali 'bermain' dengan para mainanmu. Disini aku yang tersakiti, dasar teme," Naruto sedikit kehabisan nafas setelah berteriak di sepan Sasuke. Menegaskan bahwa ia selama ini sangat menderita akibat ulahnya. Lega sudah rasanya mengeluarkan semua yang hanya bisa dipendam dalam hati. Naruto tidak begitu peduli jika pertengkaran ini didengar oleh Izuna, Yuki, Gaara, bahkan preman-preman yang tengah sekarat.

"Kau… cemburu?" sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang tidak pernah terlintas dalam benak Naruto meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sasuke.

"A-apa?" tanya Naruto gelagapan.

"Yeah… itu tandanya kau cemburu _usuratonkachi_," tegas Sasuke kembali.

Sepertinya Naruto memang tidak sadar jika perkatannya atau omelannya tadi seperti tanda bahwa ia sedang cemburu melihat Sasuke yang kembali ke sifatnya dulu. PLAYBOY.

"Aku cemburu? Tidak… tidak… tidak… itu tidak akan pernah terjadi," Naruto mengibaskan tangan kanannya di depan wajahnya. Ia berusaha menepis kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Grep…

Tidak disangka-sangka si bungsu Uchiha mencengkram pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto yang dikibas-kibaskan membuat Naruto terdiam. Sasuke sedikit menarik tangan _tan_ itu kearahnya menjadikan jarak antara keduanya semakin memendek. Tak ragu-ragu, Sasuke menarik pinggang ramping Naruto dengan tangan kanannya yang menganggur untuk lebih dekat dengannya dalam artian agar tubuh mereka menempel tanpa celah. Sedangkan tangan kiri Naruto sudah berada di depan dada mereka, berusaha mendorong Sasuke menjauh.

Dan tindakan Sasuke selanjutnya berhasil membuat Uzumaki Naruto mengalami kelumpuhan pada semua system sarafnya. _Sapphire_nya membulat sempurna kala Sasuke menubrukkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto. Tak ada nafsu disana, Naruto bisa merasakannya yang ada hanya kerinduan yang mendalam.

Selesai dengan ciumannya, Sasuke sedikit menunduk membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Naruto. Ia menatap tanda sekaligus kutukan yang sudah cukup lama menghiasi leher Naruto. Perlahan-lahan Sasuke menyesap aroma citrus yang menguar secara alami dari tubuh Naruto dan memerangkap sang pemilik aroma dalam pelukannya.

"Na-naruto.. Uhuk!" batukan sesorang berhasil membuat Naruto sadar. Sesegera mungkin ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan berlari menuju Gaara yang tengah terbatuk-batuk. Naruto baru sadar jika kondisi Gaara sekarang sedang terluka sangat parah.

Dan sekarang semua orang yang ada disana menatap Gaara dengan pandangan berbeda-beda.

"Gaara, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja Naruto," jawab Gaara dengan suara serak yang diimbangi dengan batukan.

"Bagaiman bisa kau bilang kau dalam keadan baik? Lihatlah tubuhmu terluka cukup parah," omel Naruto membuat Gaara tersenyum senang karena Naruto mengkhawatirkannya. Tetapi hal itu juga membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan aura gelap. Karena hanya Sasuke lah satu-satunya yang harus diperhatikan. Bukan orang lain.

"Siapa laki-laki merah itu?" tanya Sasuke llirih namun masih bisa didengarkan oleh Izuna dan Yuki yang kini sedang berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"Namanya Sabaku no Gaara," jawab Izuna.

"Gaara-_jiisan_ adalah sahabat _kaasan_ saat masih bersekolah di Konoha Junior High School. Tapi Yuki yakin jika Gaara-_jiisan_ memiliki perasaan lain untuk _kaasan_. Gaara-_jiisan_ menyukai _kaasan_," sambung Yuki.

'Menyukai Naruto?' Sasuke menyeringai dalam hatinya. 'Berani sekali menyimpan perasaan pada property Uchiha.'

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara dengan aura gelap yang mengelilingi mereka.

"_Tousan_, kita apakan preman yang lainnya?" tanya Izuna memecahkan keheningan.

"Bun-"

"Biarkan saja," potong Naruto cepat. Ia tahu kata apa yang akan meluncur dari bibir Sasuke. Bunuh. Apa Sasuke berniat menyuruh bocah cilik untuk membunuh? Dasar gila.

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam juga walau lebih tajam milik Sasuke. "Ck," decak Sasuke kesal.

Naruto mendekati Izuna berniat menyuruhnya pulang terlebih dahulu dengan Sasuke yang mengantarkan mereka. Tapi sayangnya…

Kejadiannya berlangsung dengan cepat. Sasuke lengah, mereka lengah sehingga berakhir seperti ini. Dimana Naruto kini tengah menjadi tawanan salah satu preman. Kedua tangannya dipelintir kebelakang membuatnya meringis. Mereka tidak menyadari jika salah satu preman telah bergerak dan berlari menuju Naruto dan menahan kedua tangannya di belakang tubuhnya dan mundur ke belakang sedikit membuat jarak aman dari Sasuke, Izuna serta Gaara.

"Jangan mendekat… atau wanita ini akan aku bunuh," ancam preman itu.

Namun sepertinya Gaara mengindahkan ancaman tersebut. Ia mencoba berdiri walaupun kedua kakinya yang lemas tidak bisa menahan berat badannya. Dengan sedikit perjuangan akhirnya ia bisa berdiri walaupun tidak tegak. Dan detik berikutnya ia sudah akan menerjang preman itu jika saja pria berambut pantat ayam itu tidak menahan pergerakkannya.

"Biarkan saja," kata Sasuke dengan santainya seolah-olah tidak sedang terjadi apa-apa.

_The hell_… Naruto disini dalam keadaan bahaya. Nyawanya sedang terancam tapi pria yang ternyata sangat menyebalkan ini juga sangat egois dan seenaknya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu teme?" teriak Naruto tidak terima.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawabnya dengan nada santai yang sama.

TWICTH…

Jawaban Sasuke membuat Naruto naik pitam.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau terlalu pengecut untuk menghadapi satu preman yang sudah memiliki banyak luka?" cibir Gaara.

"Izuna, kau tetap diam di tempat," perintah Sasuke ketika ia melihat Izuna yang maju akan melawan preman itu dan menyelamatkan Naruto mengacuhkan sindiran Gaara untuknya.

"Tapi _kaasan_.."

"_Kaasan_mu akan baik-baik saja," Sasuke mengulas senyuman untuk Izuna.

"Hn, baiklah."

"Sebaiknya kau menutup mata Yuki, Izuna. _Tousan_ tidak ingin membuat Yuki ketakutan ketika melihatnya nanti. Dan kau Tuan. Panda. Berambut. Merah, aku harap kau bisa menangkap maksudku ketika melihat peristiwa nanti," kata Sasuke sambil menekankan ucapannya pada sebutan Sasuke untuk Gaara.

"Dia punya nama Sasuke. Sabaku no Gaara namanya," teriak Naruto tidak terima sahabatnya dijuluki dengan panggilan aneh, walaupun sebenarnya julukan tersebut memang cocok untuk Gaara(?).

"Aku tidak tanya, dobe," jawab Sasuke seenaknya sendiri. "Izuna lakukan sekarang, dan pelajari ini,"

Meski tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke, Izuna tetap menjalankannya. Ia menutup mata Yuki dengan memeluknya dan menenggelamkan wajah Yuki di dadanya. Meski awalnya Yuki memberontak tidak mau namun akhirnya Yuki menurut setelah mendapatkan _deathglare_ gratis milik Izuna dengan mata merahnya.

Begitu pun dengan Gaara yang sedang memperhatikan dengan detil mencoba menangkap maksud dari pria pantat ayam yang telah memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Tuan Panda Berambut Merah'.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. "Peristiwa tujuh tahun yang lalu akan kembali terulang."

Satu menit kemudian setelah mereka saling diam, menunggu apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan. Secara tiba-tiba, Sasuke sudah mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia menatap tajam, sangat tajam preman tersebut dengan mata merah. Tunggu… Sasuke menatap preman tersebut dengan mata merah tapi berbeda dengan mata merah milik Izuna. Iris merah Sasuke berbentuk seperti bunga teratai tapi lebih indah dan juga …mengerikan.

'Iris _tousan_ berbeda.'

'Terlihat sangat menakutkan.'

"M-mata apa i-itu," cicit preman itu ketakutan karena terlihat dari kedua kakinya yang gemetar.

Wush…

Secara tiba-tiba, entah berasal dari mana api hitam mulai berkobaran membakar tubuh preman tersebut secara perlahan. "ARRGGHHH….." teriak preman tersebut yang secara tidak sadar mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga jatuh ke pelukkan Sasuke. "A-api apa ini? Ke-kenapa tidak bisa mati?" tanya preman itu, raut ketakutan jelas terlihat di wajahnya.

"_Amaterasu_. Api abadi milik Uchiha. Api itu tidak akan pernah bisa mati kecuali korbannya sudah benar-benar lenyap," jelas Sasuke singkat. Namun ia yakin jika Izuna paham apa yang dikakannya.

"Api itu muncul ketika orang lain menyentuh property Uchiha yang sudah bertanda. Apalagi yang memiliki segel kutukan," sambung sang bungsu Uchiha.

Sasuke sedikit menyingkirkan rambut pirang Naruto agar tanda yang ia buat dan segel kutukan itu terlihat oleh semuanya. Dan Gaara sangat terkejut ketika melihat koma aneh yang mengelilingi lambang kipas itu berpendar memancarkan cahaya berwarna merah tua yang mengerikan. Gaara memang pernah melihat tanda itu beberapa kali, tapi ia mengira jika tanda itu adalah tato biasa.

.

..

"Itachi… berhentilah mondar-mandir, kau membuat _kaasan _pusing," ujar seorang wanita paruh baya berambut raven panjang yang tengah duduk di dalam mobil seseorang yang dipanggil 'Itachi'.

"_Kaasan_, aku khawatir _otouto_ akan tersesat. Apalagi ini pertama kali baginya mendatangi Konoha," timpal Itachi pada ibunya, Mikoto.

Sedangkan pria paruh baya yang sedang duduk di samping Mikoto terlihat sangat tenang. Fugaku–pria itu-tidak terbesit rasa cemas dalam hatinya. Bukannya ia tidak peduli kepada anak bungsunya, hanya saja karena-

"Sasuke sudah bukan lagi seorang anak kecil lagi Itachi. Ia sudah berumur 25 tahun."

-Sasuke bukan seorang bocah cilik yang masih dimanja.

"Tapi bagiku ia masih bocah cilik, _kaasan_," ujar Itachi sedikit… aneh mungkin.

"Dia itu seorang Uchiha. Dia pasti baik-baik sa-" perkataan Fugaku terhenti ketika ia merasakan atmosfir di sekitarnya berubah drastic. Terasa sangat dingin, kelam dan… entahlah intinya berujung pada hal-hal yang negatif.

"_Amaterasu_," desis Fugaku. Sebagai seorang Uchiha senior, Fugaku berserta Mikoto sudah sangat paham perubahan lingkungan sekitar yang terjadi apabila ada seseorang yang sedang menggunakan kekuatan iblis yang berada dalam darah Uchiha. Termasuk kemampuan ini yang langsung diketahuinya hanya dengan merasakan perubahan atmosfir di sekitarnya.

"Sasuke."

"Ini yang aku khawatirkan."

Tanpa mengulur banyak waktu lagi, mereka bertiga bergegas berlari melompati atap-atap setiap rumah menuju sumber dari perubahan atmosfir yang terjadi. Kecepatan lari mereka yang berkisar 10 kali lebih cepat dari juara 1 pelari jarak pendek tingkat dunia itu memudahkan mereka untuk sampai di tempat Sasuke berada.

"Apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke, sampai-sampai mengeluarkan _amaterasu_?" tanya Mikoto.

"Peristiwa seperti ini pernah terjadi sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu. Namun saat itu, _amaterasu_ muncul karena wanita yang ditandainya hampir disentuh oleh preman," jelas Itachi.

"Mungkinkah…?"

"Tepat sekali _kaasan._ Aku rasa _amaterasu_ kali ini juga muncul karena sebab yang sama," analisis Itachi.

"Tapi sepertinya, Sasuke kali ini ambil bagian dalam munculnya _amaterasu_," sambung Fugaku menambahkan analisis Itachi.

"Hn."

Mereka bertiga terus melompat melewati atap maupun pohon. Jarak mereka dengan Sasuke semakin dekat, dapat dirasakan dari aura yang terasa semakin dingin dan gelap. Sampai akhirnya, Mikoto melihat beberapa orang yang salah satu dikenalinya sebagai putra bungsunya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Itu dia Sasuke."

Tap…

Tap…

Tap…

Mereka telah mendarat di belakang Sasuke dan yang lainnya dengan Fugaku tang menyentuh tanah terlebih dahulu, disusul Itachi dan yang terakhir Mikoto. Kedatangan mereka bertiga telah disadari oleh Sasuke, tapi ia mengacuhkan mereka tidak peduli.

Mata Mikoto terbelalak ketika melihat seorang anak kecil yang sangat familiar dimatanya. Anak kecil yang baru ditemuinya beberapa jam yang lalu. "Bukankah itu Izuna?" Mikoto menunjuk anak tersebut yang berdiri tak jauh dari putra bungsunya.

Fugaku dan Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya menatap seorang anak yang ditunjuk oleh Mikoto.

"Hn, itu memang dia. Tapi, siapa yang anak perempuan yang sedang dipeluknya?" Tanya Itachi balik.

Mikoto mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba membuat semua orang mengetahui kalau mereka kedatangan tamu.

"Kami mencarimu _otouto_. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," jawab Itachi.

"Aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang perlu kau kawatirkan _Aniki_,"geram Sasuke.

Naruto yang mengetahui kedatangan keluarga Sasuke berniat melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. " S-sasuke, lepaskan," pinta Naruto.

"Hn, tidak. Tetap seperti ini agar kau terlindungi dobe."

"Tapi anak-anakku? Mereka melindungi diri sendiri teme. Sebagai _kaasan_nya, seharusnya aku yang melindungi mereka. Sekarang lepaskan."

"Tidak. _Kaasan, tousan_… bawa pergi Izuna dan Yuki ke villa. _Aniki¸_ kau bawa pemuda merah itu kerumah sakit terdekat," ujar Sasuke.

"Yuki?" tanya Mikoto.

"Anak perempuan yang sedang di peluk Izuna. Mereka anakku."

"APA?!" seru Itachi.

"Wahh…. Aku sudah punya dua cucu rupanya," girang Mikoto.

"Jadi ternyata benar Izuna seorang Uchiha," sambung Fugaku.

"Hn."

"Siapa ibunya _otouto?" _tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Emhh.. apa gadis pirang yang sedang kau peluk?"

"Hn, ya _kaasan_,"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N :**

**Hai… hai… hai… Syifa balik lagi setelah beberapa minggu melakukan hibernasi(?). masih adakah yang menunggu fic ini? Sebenarnya Syifa ingn up date chap 8 sktar 15 hari yg lalu tapi gegara virus yang sangat merepotkan #**Shika, pinjem trademarknya sebentar**, syifa harus nulis ulang fic ini dr awal ;( belum lagi beberapa fic baru yng NIATnya akn syifa up date 1 hari sblum thn baru.. tai sngat dsayangkan semuanya HILANG…. Huuwwaaaaaa…. :(;(;(**

**Tapi berkat dukungan dr imouto plus ceramah panjang nan lebar dari tmen Syifa krena klamaan hiatus #**padahal sebentar, dibilang lama**, dan juga karena syifa baca ulang review kalian jadilah syifa semangat lagi buat nglanjutin fic ini…. Arigatou^^**

**Trms yang sudah sempat review di chap sebelum-sebelum-dan sebelumnya, yang nge-fav, nge-follow.. arigatou^^ **

**Review yaa… !?**


End file.
